Coffee Shop soundtrack
by angel5411313
Summary: Love,Drama,fights,jobs,enemies.High School.Whats Hinata to do when she moves into an apartment building full of runaways and kids with no where else to go? And what happens when she meets him the one with the darkest secret of all? HIATUS
1. Never alone

Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah the person who created naruto owns it blah blah but I own the personalities…sort of.

* * *

_May the angels protect you_

_Trouble neglect you_

_And heaven accept you when its time to go home_

_And when hard times have found you_

_And your fears surround you_

_Wrap my love around you_

_You're never alone - Lady Antebellum_

* * *

Moving was always suppose to be the start of a new beginning and also it was usually a happy thing. New life, new people, new everything, but yet even though I knew and understood that I was still saddened from having to leave my most cherished people. In my new apartment I was unpacking the few box I had brought with me. This run down apartment complex was to be my home for now. Just until I got a job and saved enough money for a new apartment. It was too quiet in this room; I crawled over to my purse and pulled out my Postal Service cd and skipped to number six. I loved the song Angel Pumping Gas...well I loved basically all love songs in general.

My apartment wasn't small or really that bad, I had all the necessities. Like a kitchen, bathroom, living room and bedroom, but despite all that I just couldn't imagine this place as being "home" which I said aloud. That one word made me remember my actual home.

But enough thinking about the past. It was over. I left that part of my life behind in Kyoto. Now I was here and I would be happy. Even if no one liked me, I would be happy...though it would make things harder. What if the neighbors despised me! Or what if they thought I was stuck up. Or what if _they_ were stuck up. My mind rambles ceased because of a knock on my door.

I stood up, dusted my pants off and I checked myself out in the mirror I had hung on my wall earlier. I didn't look as bad as I expected, sure I had some scratches from falling, but I had a band aid on them. Then again I was wearing my purple sweat pants with a yellow tank. Not the most fashionable first impression but I still decided it was better to open the door.

I had expected normal Japanese characteristics. Brown or black hair and brown eyes, not pink hair and green eyes "Hi its nice to meet you! I'm Sakura."

Once you got past the strange features I noticed she was really pretty. "Um hi, I'm Hinata…uh, do you want to come in?" I was hoping she would decline because it was messy and my furniture hadn't arrived yet so the only place to sit was the floor. The only real furniture I had was my mattress and that's because I had just bought it."Oh I loved to!" She said enthusiastically. She seemed....sweet. A little to sugary but I could get used to it. She looked about my age. As she walked in I truly began regretting not thinking before asking her to come in.

There were boxes scattered everywhere including books and clothes everywhere, that I ad taken out of the boxes. She seemed to have realized this but held back from saying anything. She looked me directly in the eyes with a serious look. "So Hinata, tell me, which is it; Were you kicked out or are you a runaway?" She asked bluntly if not rude. "I mean, no one comes here just for fun."

Was it that obvious? I could tell her because she was obviously in the same boat as me. I sighed, I really didn't want to talk about my past but I could probably avoid giving out any direct references to who I was. "Uh, you're right. I came here because I was kicked out of my house."

There! I yelled in my head. It was out in the open now for her to know and the whole damn world. I had been kicked out, abandoned, discarded, forsaken, dumped, deserted. I hadn't realized I was crying until Sakura put her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. Her act of kindness made me feel vulnerable, I couldn't control myself. I was sobbing horribly into her shirt. I began to lose my balance and as I fell to the ground I pulled her down with me.

She didn't stop me from crying, she didn't scold me for showing weakness, she just kept telling "It's ok, It'll be fine." I didn't understand her kindness back at my old home you were never to cry in public or accept help from anyone.

This kindness was almost completely foreign to me…but it reminded me of my mother. Before she left. I started to calm down the tears coming only once in a while. I pulled back from Sakura. "All done?" I was expecting her to scowl at me or something for ruining her shirt but she just smiled.

"Now don't look like that. You aren't the only one here who has cried in front of a stranger." She said smiling down at me, she must have been able to read the shame on my face. "If it makes you feel better when I came here I bust out crying when someone said Hi."

I couldn't help but giggle at that image; How that person must have felt having a pink haired girl just suddenly crying after you said hi. That person must have been freaking out trying to figure out what he did wrong. She started giggling with me and before I knew it we were both clutching our stomachs and trying to regain our breath from laughing to much. It took a bit to calm down but after a series of "I. Can't. Breath" from Sakura and my face probably being completely red we calmed down. Sakura left out a woo after we had settled.

I glanced over a Sakura and the same question from my mind came up again. I decided to muster up the courage and ask her. "Are your hair and eyes natural?" She looked at me sharply but not in the shut your face kind of way but the kind of can't believe you straight out asked me that.

"Wow, that was blunt. But uh the hair no, the eyes yes. My hair used to actually be a hazel color." She said touching her hair probably reminiscing about her old hair. She didn't explain why she exactly dyed her hair pink but I could tell the was not a subject to tread on. "What about your hair and those eyes." She asked, putting me in the spot light.

Ah. That's what everyone wanted to know, about my lavender eyes that when the light hit them just right they looked white. "My eyes are really this color. It's a family trait and my hair is also naturally purplish black." That was all. Nothing special. I wasn't going blind, and I wasn't diseased. Nope it was just a hereditary.

"Oh, so everyone in your family has those eyes?" After sixteen years of these questions, my answer was automatic. "Well you either get them or you don't but most people don't get them because its a recessive trait." A little simple science that anyone can understand.

"Really? That's so cool!.... So Hinata what high school are you going to?" She asked me....Crud! What was the name again. Ugh! I racked my brain for the answer. "Oh, Konoha High" Her face immediately lit up. "Ah! That's great because I'm going there too! Have you gotten your schedule yet?"To be truthful I did but it was in one of those boxes and I didn't feel like getting it out.

"Nope, sorry. But, Sakura I meant to ask you, how come your living here?" There subject change. No more talking about school. She had looked like she want to keep talking about school but I really didn't. I didn't want to be selfish but today was a lazy day. "Oh I'm here cause I wanted to live with my boyfriend!" My face fell.

She could not be serious we were only juniors it wasn't like we were going to stay with our boyfriends forever. What was she thinking moving in with him! I was furious what was going to happen if he dumped her.

"Now Hinata don't give me that condescending face. If he does break up with me, which I highly _highly_ doubt, then I'll just move back in with my parents. They are the ones who suggested I move in with him." ……What kind of parents suggested their teenage daughter move in with her boyfriend?

"I know, I know, but they suggested it so I wouldn't have to leave on a bad note." Wow. Parents must be so much more lenient up here. Or i had just had a strict up bringing. "So it falls under the giving the robber your money so he wont rob you kind of category, right?" I questioned, it was basically the same thing.

"Uh, yea I guess it is." The clock on my wall chimed once telling us that is was officially one o'clock. "One already…well Hinata I better go and wake Sasuke-kun, my boyfriend, up. He is suppose to take me shopping at 1:30." She giggled, I could at least guess that she was laughing at the fact that she was most likely going to make him carry all her bags.

"See ya, Hinata!" "Yea, see ya." And she left. Now I could finish unpacking most of my belongings. I sighed 'This is gonna be hard.'

I spent a good hour unpacking all the boxes that arrived so far before my stomach growled. I knew I had no food in my fridge so that meant I would have to go out to eat. I tried to remember any food places I noticed on my way here and I recalled seeing a cute little coffee shop.

I didn't feel like changing out of my sweats and tank so I just left them on, they were a bit dusty from sweeping but besides that they were perfect. I grabbed my keys and cell phone and put them in my pocket. I left my apartment making sure to lock the door and walked down the hall. As soon as my foot hit the first step on the stairs I heard a male voice yelling.

"Hey! Stop, come back here!" Because it sounded like it was directed towards me I turned around to see a guy about my age. Blond, a little tanned and very handsome. Then I realized he was chasing a dog and I did notice I was staring but I couldn't tear my gaze away from what I was seeing. They both happened to be running towards me. Fast. I hoped the dog would just run past me but nope. The dog got close to me and jumped.

Naturally I caught it because I couldn't stand to see it get hurt but the weight off the dog caught me off guard and I began falling backwards! I tried to balance myself and catch the rail but it was no use. Ok since I didn't want to crack my skull open I decided to change the direction in which I was falling. So instead of falling on my head I was going to fall on my thigh and some of my knee.

I tucked the dog in closer to me as the ground approached. We landed with a dull thud and my plan worked and the dog was safe. I adjusted myself so I wasn't laying anymore But when I shifted onto the knee I fell on, I realized how badly I had really hurt it.

I heard the guy basically run down the stairs. "Oh my god are you ok? I'm so sorry. I mean I was trying to take the dog for a walk but as soon as I opened the door he bolted…he doesn't like me very much. Sorry." His expression and tone were sincere and I couldn't help but forgive him.

Upon further inspection he had whisker like scars on his cheeks. And the bluest eyes I had every seen. Not to mention how close his face was to mine.

"Are you ok…" His sentence led off. He wanted to know my name. "Hinata." What was his name? Is the question that kept spinning around in my head. "A cute name for a cute girl." He smiled this really cute smile. Where he showed all his teeth and closed his eyes.

I couldn't help but blush at that compliment and at how cute he looked. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! You can call me Naruto though and its nice to meet you Hinata-Chan!" No one. And I repeat no one had ever in my life called me hinata-chan. It felt good.

I was still holding the dog when he crouched down and put the leash on the dog suddenly. "Gotta make sure he doesn't run away again." was his reasoning. I let the dog go and it just sat down next to me. Naruto stood up and put his hand out to help me up. I soon as I was up my knee gave out and I would have fallen again if he hadn't caught me around my waist.

"Gotta be careful now." He lowered me to the step to check out my knee and told me that I had probably popped it out of its joint a little. "Do you want me to pop it back in?" I knew it was going to hurt but it was going to have to be popped back in sooner or later "Yes, please." I replied. "Its gonna hurt." He said then repeated when I just nodded my head..

"Naruto-kun! Please just do it before I lose my- Kya!" He popped it in before I could finish my sentence. I know he said it would hurt but god damn. That hurt a lot. "Sorry, sorry but I thought it would be better to take you off guard. Will you ever forgive me Hinata-Chan?" He gave a slight pout before I sighed, "yea I will." I struggled to stand up but ended up just falling again. This time Naruto was barely able to catch me.

He turned around while he was bent over slightly. "Hinata-Chan…may I help you get to your apartment?" He wanted to give me a piggy back ride. Well since it would painful to walk I figured, might as well.

"You may." And I climbed on. He had his arm underneath my legs to support my weight while he was holding the leash still. "Naruto-kun that's my apartment" He mumbled a mmhm but kept going.

"Naruto-kun didn't you hear me? You passed my room." I was getting panicky were was he going to take me. "Don't worry Hinata-Chan since you just moved in here today I'm guessing that you don't have anything like ice bags or stuff like that."

He answered my question before I even asked. " I know that because that room was empty yesterday but uh yeah I do so I figured it would be better for you to come to my place so I can take care of your knee."

I wanted to fight back and tell him to let me go home but everything made sense so I just went with it. So, I was going to his room.

* * *

Hope you liked I'll update when tomorrow. K?


	2. So magical

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or company

I would like to thank everyone who wrote reviews favorited, and/or added me to their story alert. It really is a confidence boost XD

* * *

_live is good, live is fun_

_  
it's so magical_

_  
love is here, we are one_

_  
it's so magical_

_  
Can't get you of my mind_

_  
what we had is hard to find_

_  
I feel this pain inside_

_  
but i know - ATC _

* * *

Naruto was still carrying me it seems he lived on the floor right above mine. Which was the 3rd floor. "Naruto-kun if I'm to heavy I can walk the rest of the way." It was embarrassing having him carry me and know how much I weigh and not only that but he told me to lean forward so we wouldn't fall backwards. Meaning my chest was pushed tight against his back. I was pretty sure he could feel my heart beating."Don't sweat it hinata-chan your not heavy at all!"

He climbed the last 3 steps. Ok we were now officially done with the stairs. Now I could relax and stop leaning forward. He started walking faster now because the dog was dragging him slightly. "Wow akamaru calm down!" I guess his name was akamaru. But where had I heard that name before? When the dog suddenly stopped in front of a door which I guess lead into Naruto's apartment he started barking excitedly. The door suddenly open to a guy with brown hair and brown eyes opened it. "Ah akamaru there you are…you let him out again didn't you naruto?" He accused naruto it was more a statement than a question. He looked so familiar.

"Well you see about that…he he" He sheepishly rubbed his head while still holding unto me. He seemed to remember I was here. He walk through the door and went into the kitchen and placed me on the table. I didn't get a chance to really check out his apartment. "Ok Hinata-chan you stay here while I deal with Kiba."

'Kiba. Kiba.' *Gasp* I climbed off the table and limped towards the voices. I had finally remembered where I had knew him from. "So who was that chick you were carrying?" I was getting closer. "That was Hinata-chan." I turned the corner and I was right it was the same Kiba I had known as a kid but bigger. "Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka?"

He turned as soon as I said his name. He turned to look at me and when he saw my eyes he immediately knew who I was. I could tell because he ran towards me and picked me up in a bear hug. "Oh hinata I haven't seen you in forever." The last time I had seen him was 10 years ago. He was like the older brother I'd never had.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Not that I wanna kill this love fest but does someone wanna explain?" He sounded sort of jealous but I was probably just imaging things. "Kiba and me knew each other from when he used to live in Kyoto. I'd never imagine I'd see him again." The look on naruto said that he wanted more information than what I'd given but I didn't know what else he could want.

"We were the best of _friends._" Kiba emphasized the friends part but I didn't get why. But the look on Naruto's face looked pleased. Kiba told me that he lived down the street and that I could hang out and catch up anytime I wanted. I was so busy catching up with Kiba I had completely ignored the pain in my knee but now it was back.

Naruto must have noticed the look of pain on my face because he picked me up bridal style and took me back to the kitchen. "Now Hinata-chan stay here this time while I get the first aid kit." He gave me this fake stern face. I had to giggle at it.

He left the room and I decided to check out the pictures on his fridge. There was a picture of Kiba, him and a guy with dark hair and eyes who looked slightly annoyed with the fact naruto's arm was casually put around his shoulder. All three of them were wearing only swim trunks. The next picture was of sakura and the mystery guy who I guessed was her boyfriend Sasuke since she was hugging him and he didn't look annoyed but calm and at peace and had a smirk on his face. And the last picture was of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all smiling sakura and naruto smiling the biggest and sasuke with a real smile no smirk. "Ok hinata I got this wrap to keep your knee in place and I got this stuff to numb the pain." He lifted my pants leg up and saw scratches. He raised his eyebrow looking at me. "I had a cat."

He seemed satisfied by my answer and continued. He first applied some of that gunk to my knee I guess to numb the pain then he started wrapping it. When he was done I asked him how he knew how to do all this medical stuff. "Oh well when I moved here I got into a lot of fights and sakura-chan told me she wasn't gonna take care of me, I had to do it myself so she taught me some stuff so I could take care of myself." He gave a small smile at the memory. He stood up and picked me up again. He carried me to the living room. "Do you want me to take you home or do you wanna stay here and listen to music and get to know each other better?" I really had no reason to go back to my apartment it would just be a constant reminder of what had happened. "if you don't mind I would like to stay here."

"Yea! I knew you would pick me hinata-chan!" I blushed as he laughed and twirled me around while I was still in his arms. We were so close. I felt like fainting and I almost did but he stopped and put me on his couch " Do you want something to eat? I don't have much but I do have ramen!" I didn't want to make him feel bad for not having much so I agreed on the ramen. He told me to chose any CD I wanted an put it in his stereo. I didn't feel like going through the entire collection so I just chose the one on top. It was a mixed CD. The first song that came on was reverse this curse by escape the fate. ' I love this song!' I was happy that me and him had something in common.

I may not have looked like it but my favorite genre was rock. And one of my favorite groups was escape the fate. They spoke to my soul. Cliché I know but it was true. Naruto came back with two cups of ramen. He sat down next to me and handed me my cup.

"Hinata-Chan you don't have play this music just cause you think I like it. I think I-" "But I love escape the fate Naruto-kun." I interrupted him not on purpose my mouth had a mind of its own. He was staring at me like I head just grown a second head. His mouth was open and his eyes wide open. I had to laugh at his expression. He snapped out of his daze and sighed out of relief then he started smiling.

"Hinata-Chan I'm so glad you said that because I don't really have any music that isn't rock. You saved me a lot of trouble." We continued eating in silence while listening to various artist some that I knew and others that I didn't. I glanced over towards him a few times and I noticed something that I hadn't before. He was wearing a beautiful blue crystal. It looked expensive. He noticed I was staring at the necklace. "I won this in a bet. He he. It's nice isn't it. I don't take it off ever." I didn't question him anymore about it. We finished our ramens and I leaned back into the couch. 'so soft.'

"Hinata-Chan?" I mumbled a hmm?. "Can I just call you hinata because saying Hinata-Chan each time is a mouth full?" I blushed he wanted to call me by my first name only? I blushed at the thoughts people would have if they heard him call me that they would think we were dating or lovers. But did I really care what they thought? Not really. "Of course _Naruto_." This time I got to watch _him _blush. I smiled at how cute he looked. I suddenly felt a weight in my lap. I looked down and saw naruto staring up at me and smirking as he saw the blush its way to my face.

So I guess you could say were having a blush fight. Making each other blush and smirking. I put my hand on naruto's face stoking his whisker scars and watched him blush. This went on for several moments before he got up from my lap and grabbed my waist and pulled me down so I was laying on him. He casually laid his arm around my waist. I took this as a sign as time to sleep. Since the sun had long ago set. I reached up and turned off the lamp. Since it was a little cold in his room I cuddled up closer towards him. His grip on my waist tightened but not uncomfortably. My head was on his chest and his chin was on top of my head.

I kept thinking how I would have never have met naruto if my father hadn't kicked me out of the house. I would call him tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry its so short and I have no excuse for not making it longer. How will you ever forgive me. If it counts I started writing at 1:30 and its 5:22 now. I kept getting occupied and started watching videos and all kinds of stuff. I have a very short attention span. Not my fault.


	3. Before its too late

Sorry I couldn't update but my computer went down for 5 freaking days…do you know what that did to me. It was torture I mean I can barely go two hours with no internet. Also I got lazy…I blame society for my short attention span.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters. (Do I have to put this on every chapter?)

Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_Hold on before it's too late_

_  
We'll run till we leave this behind_

_  
Don't fall just be who you are_

_  
It's all that we need in our lives - Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

I woke up to the sun in my face. I was always a light sleeper. I opened my eyes expecting to see my beige walls but what I saw was blue and orange. I sat upright but not completely because someone was still holding unto my waist.

Everything had come back to me. I was at Naruto's place. I still wasn't sure why I allowed myself to stay the night at a guy's house. A guy I had just met. 'Idiot!' I mentally cursed myself I mean really what did I know about him? Basically nothing. I sighed I was such an idiot he could have done anything to me.

I glanced at his face. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Like a child. Even though he was basically a stranger I couldn't resist. I gave him a slight peck on the cheek before I wiggled out of his arms.

I walked toward the door glancing back at the room. It was nice and comforting but screamed Naruto. There was a couch pushed in the middle of the wall facing the door. A round coffee table in front of it and then on the wall to the right was his stereo. Then the last wall was an armoire where I guessed the TV was at. I glanced once more at Naruto's sleeping form before I left.

I walked down to my floor not expecting anyone to be up at this time. But of course being me I walked right into sakura. "Oh…hey sakura. I just-" I faked a yawn so I would have time to think of a plausible excuse. "Got back from a quick walk around the block." I said lying. Hoping she believe the horrible lie.

I never was a good liar hence I'm here now. Sakura sized me up. Disheveled hair, and clothes from yesterday. I thought she would call me on my oh so obvious lie but she didn't she just said mhmm and walked away. When she was about to turn the corner to her hallway she turned back.

"Just remember Hinata…always use protection." I felt the blush work its way from my toes to my face. She giggled as she saw the look on my face. I shook my head trying to get her joke out of my head. I pulled my keys out from my pocket and opened my door. It looked exactly the way I left it. A mess.

I forgot I still had to call my father. I pulled my cell phone out I had one missed call. It was from the moving company. The also were kind enough to leave me a message saying that they would be here at around twelve am.

That meant I had a good three hours before I had to return back here. None of the rooms were really that messy just a box or two in each room. I decided this time to really go to the coffee shop I was going to go to yesterday. This time, no distractions. I was about to walk out of my apartment when I remembered I had been wearing these clothes since yesterday morning.

I turned back out and changed into a demin mini skirt, purple leggings, and lavender V-cut shirt with a white tank underneath, then I slipped on my white chucks.

Now I could leave. I turned my phones alarm on for thirty minutes before twelve. As I left my building I felt like someone was watching me and not in a good way but menacing. I turned around and saw nothing. But as I continued to walk I kept feeling it. I broke out into a run after the third block. I ran until my legs gave out.

Whoever was following me didn't know I used to be on the track team. The menacing feeling I was getting was gone now and I was only a block away from the coffee shop now. I stopped for a couple minutes to catch my breath before I started walking again. I was now standing in front of the shop. The name of the coffee shop was Control. 'Control? Over what?'

I walked in expecting to see a lot of college kids but I only saw maybe three or four, the rest were high school students. There were varieties of kids here. There were jocks, punks, preps, emo kids, hip hop dancers, and kids who had no name for their group. The shop was set up to create a calm atmosphere. I decided to sit at one of the empty tables.

After I ordered a latte, I decided to check out my surroundings. To see who looked the friendliest. I didn't see anyone. With a sigh I leaned on my hand and stared into space. Drinking my latte every once in a while. Suddenly a hand was in my face. "Hiya! Is this seat taken?" This girl with her hair in two buns pointed at the seat across from me.

"No, not at all." She was wearing a simple white tank and green shorts. "My names Tenten…whoa…" She was staring at me as if she had seen something interesting. "Um sorry 'bout that but those eyes…do you know someone named Neji because he has those same eyes." My eyes widened at that name. He was my cousin and he wasn't very nice to me.

"Uh yea I do. Though I haven't seen nii-san in a while." He was always out with his friends. I never thought someone like tenten would know Neji-nii-san. It wasn't like he was horrible but just not the friendliest. When we were younger he was sweet but as we grew older the less he could stand of me.

"Really?…Wait nii-san? Is he like your brother because he hasn't told me anything about a little sister?"

"Oh no I'm not his sister I'm his cousin but you sound as though you know him?" It was weird I mean this girl was much too nice to know someone as grouchy as nii-san.

"Well I better know him. I am his girlfriend after all." My jaw dropped. Nii-san…had this nice, all smiles girl for his girlfriend?! Was the world coming to an end? Or was this just the first sign of the apocalypse.

Next thing I knew a hand was waving frantically in front of my face. My mouth closed. "I'm sorry what?" She must have said something because she looked a little pissed that I ignored her. Her glare lessened and I could see how someone like that could deal with neji-nii-san. All she had to do was glare and he would behave.

"I asked what your name was cause I don't want to have to keep callin' you girl."

"It's Hinata." I still couldn't process how nii-san the same nii-san that used to bully me could have such a kind girl like him. "So Hinata what was that face you gave me when I told you I was dating neji?"…STILL NOT PROCESSING!

"Huh? Oh sorry but its just that I grew up with neji-nii-san and the way he was back then just doesn't add up to you being his girlfriend." Its not that Neji-nii-san didn't deserve love he just didn't deserve someone this nice.

"Well my friends always tell me we really add up. They say he keeps me under control." What did she mean? _He _keeps _her _under control. Was she actually some crazy angry person? Well only way to find out. "What exactly do you mean by that, Tenten?" She blinked twice then smirked. I really hope my guessing was wrong.

"Well-" She said stretching the word out probably trying to create suspense. "I kind of, might, sort of have an obsession for weapons…like knives, swords, shuriken et cetera. And neji keeps me under control from using them on people I don't like very much." She ended the sentence with a smile. Okay it was official she was scaring me.

We started talking some more. It seems she was a year older than me and she and neji had been dating for almost a year. "Only another month and it will be our one year anniversary. Man I can't wait! He said he already has something planned! Can you believe it? He is the absolute best!"

My phone, thank the heavens, chose this moment to go off and tell me that it was time to get going. "I'm so sorry Tenten but I got to go but maybe I see you again."

"Wait!" She took my phone which was in my hand and pressed in some numbers. "There text me or call me anytime. Now what's your number?" After I gave her my number I tuned and left the coffee shop. I really liked it there.

I got home in fifteen minutes last time it only took me seven minutes but probably because I was running the whole time. Even though it still wasn't twelve yet there leaning against a truck and smoking was the moving crew. I walked up to them. "I'm so sorry I'm late… It's just that…I'm sorry."

I had no excuse they had said around twelve not after twelve but around. "It's s'arlight little missy. We've only been out here 'bout five minutes." So if I had run here I would've made it on time. I sighed. "So you want to show us the way to your room?"

"Oh, of course."

At almost two they finished unloading and now I just had to rearrange the furniture to how I wanted it. Well I truly only had to do my bedroom because the movers had helped me with rearranging the living room and kitchen. Free of charge because they said I was a cute little young one…Creepy but I could deal if it meant help.

In my bedroom I put the mattress on that metal bars to keep it from the floor. Then I pushed the bed near the middle of the room. The room was quite big for me I mean if I wanted I could fit my queen size bed then add another and still have some room. My dresser was already were I wanted it.

I didn't want a TV but I had my computer and laptop, which was for school purposes only, plus my book shelf that only came up to mid thigh but that wasn't saying a lot since I was only 5'3".

I got one of the boxes that the movers brought in. It was supposed to be filled up with only my comforter sheets and pillows but when I opened it there at the very top were picture frames from my old room.

I took the top one out. It was a picture of my mother, my father and me in the middle them both holding my hands and smiling while I was laughing. I lightly traced my fingers over the picture. Remembering how things used to be before mother got terribly sick after she gave birth to my younger sister Hanabi.

I put that picture on my dresser. The next frame had a picture of Neji, Hanabi and me all wearing our yukatas none of us were smiling. This picture was taking three summers ago when Neji was started to become mean and bitter.

The next one was just of me and Hanabi when she was three and I was eight. Both bright smiles because we had just won goldfish at the summer festival. The last one was taken months before all this busy happens it was a picture of me and my father smiling looking at the cherry blossoms. It was so peaceful that day. Hanabi saw us like that and took a quick picture before we had a chance to notice.

Drops of water landed on the picture frames. I was crying. I guess I would miss them more than I though I would. All these memories only brought pain. These once peaceful and beautiful memories only brought hurt and reminded me constantly that I would never have moments like that with them again.

Well at least not until father excused me. Oh! Right father I was going to call him. I wiped my eyes and reached for my phone and dialed the house phone. After two rings he picked up "Hello?" I swallowed my pride and did my best to forget the urge to hang up.

"Hi father its me, Hinata." 'Idiot!' Of course he knew it was me he _did _have caller ID.

"Oh, Hinata. How are you? So am I to assume that you are all moved in and prepared for school?" I can't believe I was about to admit this but I missed his voice. While he was talking to me I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me. He was not a very big man, but he was very intimidating that no one smart enough would dare oppose him.

"Yes father, the moving company came today and I have already registered for the school. I'm all prepared and I have a few job interviews in two days."

"Really? Hinata I'm very proud that I have raised you well enough so you are able to defend for yourself…so I'm assuming you got the pictures." He put them in there. A few more tears escaped my eyes but I quickly controlled myself. I cleared my throat, so he wouldn't hear the slight tremble.

"Yes I did father thank you it means a lot to me that you put those in there!" He chuckled. Probably glad I wasn't bitter at him for throwing me out. I was surprised too because I thought I would mad and sadder than this.

"Hinata I am sorry but I have to go now. My assistant is paging me saying I have an emergency meeting with the Toshika Company. Sorry. Call me about your school fees, okay? Bye" The Toshika Company was this major company that if my father got them to sign an agreement with him his company would sky rocket to the top of the food chain.

"Yea ok bye." I hung up. He sounded nicer to me than he ever had since I was five. I guess what they say about absence makes the heart grow fonder. My thoughts were interrupted by someone repeatedly knocking on my door.

"I'm coming!"

* * *

Yea that's right…CCCCLLLLIIIFFFFEEEHHHHANNNGGGEEERRR! Sorry but I had to put one in. Lol don't hate me too much k? You'll never guess who it is I'll give you 3 guess but the first 2 don't count lol.


	4. We Intertwined

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or company

Okay I tried to write this one a.s.a.p and make it long at the same time but yeeeaaaa I got lazy again but I did make it longer than the last one…this one is 6 ½ pages ^.^

* * *

_In a field outside of town we could always be alone_

_Carry a blanket maybe a basket - and that's it_

_Innocence was the key I was locked up never free_

_Until you turned me - The Hush Sound_

* * *

I opened my door expecting to see someone standing there but I was greeted by nothingness. I was about to close the door when something on it caught my eye. An envelope taped to my door. I picked it up and closed and locked my door.

I sat on the couch before opening it. 'Probably from the manger.' I opened it carefully before pulling out the letter out. I almost screamed and stood up when I opened the letter. Everything written on the paper looked as though it had been written in blood.

When I checked again I noticed it wasn't really blood but something similar to it. There was no way something written like this could be from the manager. I was kind of scared to read the note. Obviously who ever wrote it didn't want to wish me a good night.

'Come on….you can do it.' I sighed long and hard trying get over my fears of what the letter would say. I sat down in front of the letter again and began reading it.

_Hinata Hyugga, the Uzumaki boy is dangerous anyone friends with him are also in danger. And you once being the heir to Hyuuga fortune we feel the need to take these precautions. The sights we saw yesterday are clearly telling us that you are getting closer to him and that we do not want but if you wish to ignore this warning we will be forced to do something not pleasurable. This is not a threat more of a warning and it will be your only warning._

It wasn't signed.

I put the letter down on the table. For not wanting the letter to be threatening I still felt threatened. I shivered of the thought of them watching me. I mean how else would that person have known I was hanging around Naruto. It was a disturbing thought. Who ever this person was must have been the same person who was following me this afternoon.

I couldn't get the image of someone watching me. How long had was the person watching me? What had they seen? So many questions made my head spin.

I grabbed my mp3 and walked out of the living room into my bedroom. I laid down under the covers. I was hoping the music could stop my mind from rambling and it did.

OoO

"Kyaa!!" I bolted up from my bed drenched in sweat. It was now morning. That dream was horrible. It was of me and Naruto.

_Naruto was something-something horrible and whoever sent that letter came through with their threat. They killed him in front of me. Naruto called out to me to run and get out of there and quick. So I ran and ran but ended up tripping the man caught up to me. _

_I couldn't get a scream out. His knife, the same one he used to kill Naruto and still had Narutos blood on it, was lowering at a dangerous rate. I still couldn't scream my mouth was just opened with no sound coming out. His knife stabbed me_….then I woke up screaming.

I couldn't shake the dream off. I looked at the clock I had slept longer than normal. It was almost two. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom deciding a nice cold shower was just what I needed. I stripped out of the clothes I had been wearing the day before. I really had to stop falling asleep in my day clothes before it became a habit.

I climbed in the shower. Used to taking cold showers regularly I didn't scream or jump as the cold water hit my bare skin. Even the cold water couldn't clear my thoughts. I started thinking about the letter again.

….The letter had said…..we…..as in implying more than one!!! "Oh. My. God" I freaked out trying to get out of the shower as quickly as possible, but sadly I didn't succeed I ended up slipping in the shower. Hard. 'There's going to be a bruise there later' I thought as I rubbed my hip.

I got up and this time calmly got out of the shower. Turning off the water and wrapping a towel around myself I walked to the living room were I had left the letter last night before I feel asleep.

It was gone! I remember specifically putting it down on the coffee table and now it was gone. I searched the whole living room, kitchen and even my bedroom but it was no where. I finally gave up and collapsed on the couch.

Was it possibly I just dreamt it? 'No,no,no,no' there was no way I had dreamt something like that. And even if I had why would I had dreamt of Naruto being hunted by someone or rather some ones. I couldn't have dreamt it…but the proof was gone.

Wait it was gone. My doors and windows were locked and I was a light sleeper and would have heard someone. Unless this person was a professional in breaking and entering. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling extremely violated.

Should I call the cops to investigate? No that was foolish they wouldn't come. Nothing was missing except a letter which I have no proof that it even existed in the first place. I knew it existed but whoever put the letter on my door knew that I had read the letter or else they wouldn't have taken it, right?

My mind hurt. No one should have to think this much and this hard during summer vacation. Fresh air always did my mind good. I put on a simple black spaghetti strap tank top with my denim Capri's. I then slid on my black flats.

Not feeling like drying my hair I walked outside there was no breeze even though it was almost September. Though it was a little cold but I could deal. "Hey! Hey Hinata!" That was Naruto's voice I turned around a few times looking for him but I couldn't see him.

"Up here Hinata! Your not very smart if you only look at anything shorter than you instead of up." He said in a joking voice. I looked up and there he was sitting on the cantilever located above the door I had just walked out of less than a minute ago. I stood were I was, waiting for him to get down. Instead of climbing down like a normal person he jumped.

That cantilever was about eight feet from the ground and Naruto was only about five feet six or seven. My mouth was hanging. How he wasn't in pain was a miracle to me. "Hinata I know I'm good looking but you don't have to be so surprised all the time." He laughed at his own joke. I just softly shook my head at him.

"Naruto what did you want?" I asked shyly not wanted to come off as rude. "Huh? Oh right I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me?" He said in a brave tone as if he knew I would say yes. Instead I gave him a look saying why? "Well you know since you just moved I thought you probably hadn't seen any of the good sights-" He paused to take a breath.

"And its your lucky day that I happen to free and willing to take you on a tour." He gave me his brightest smile and just like that I was charmed. I mumbled a small 'Okay' and he grabbed my hand pulling me toward a motorcycle looking bike. I had no clue what it was called but it looked cool.

He got on and turned towards me asking if I was going to get on or what? There were no helmets I didn't want to die because Naruto didn't give me a helmet. "What's the matter Hina-chan?" I must've looked like a cherry tomato or something. That-that nickname the way he said it made it sound as though we had known each other forever.

He asked me the same question making sure to include the Hina-chan part. "No helmet" I mumbled in the smallest voice, embarrassed that I had to say that. What was I dong he might think I'm a wimp and leave. No I shouldn't think like that. "Sorry Hina I didn't catch that."

"I said that you have no helmets." He raised an eyebrow and looked a little amused and smug. "Don't worry Hina I won't let you get hurt…trust me." He smiled and my heart quickened. It was as though we were making a silent pact for me to always trust him no matter the circumstance. I finally climbed on and held on tight like I had seen girls do on TV. He started the engine and we were off.

I held tighter in fear of flying off. Though I had to admit the feeling of being on a motorcycle was liberating. My head was on Narutos back. I could hear his heartbeat. It was soothing but the wind whipping around me kept me awake. At a red light Naruto turned to me "Having fun yet, Hina-chan!" I little blush settled across my cheeks still not used to that nickname.

I gave him a big smile and yelled back that I was. He looked dumbfounded for a moment before he blushed and looked away. We were off again to where ever he thought he should take me.

We spent the next two hours going all around town. Him pointing at different places and saying why he liked them. "Okay Hinata I'm going to take to my favorite place in all of Japan." We rode around for about five minutes before he stopped in front of a Ramen shop. I should have known his favorite place would be a ramen shop seeing as how his room was littered with empty ramen cups.

"Here we are Ichiraku. This places has the best ramen!" He led me through the door. "Hey old man, ayame-nii-san!" He yelled at the two people behind the counters. He sat down at the counter and I sat next to him. "Hey old man I'll have a beef ramen and Hinata here will…have…a" He looked at me expectedly.

"I'll have a miso ramen please." We waited patiently while the man went to make the ramen. We were talking about the most random of things like whether Ice cream tasted better with cheese or barbeque chips. "Naruto it just doesn't make sense I mean Ice cream with cheese, that's disgusting." I made my most disgusted face. This earned me a laugh from Naruto.

"Hina-chan," He said while trying to stop laughing and look serious and failing terribly. "I'm telling you no one in their right mind would eat barbeque chips _and _Ice cream _together_." I had to smile at that thought. I poked at his chest being brave. "And I'm telling you no one in their right mind would combine cheese and Ice cream." He smirked at my logic.

"Well then Hinata I guess its decided neither one of us are in our right mind!" We laughed until our sides hurt then we moved on to more subjects. After ten minutes of strange comments, conversations, and ayame's constant giggling at us our ramen arrived.

We ate in silence. Well I guess I did more than Naruto because he was slurping his ramen and asking for more once he was done. He had already eaten three bowls while I was just barely done with mine. He said he was done and he leaned on his hand and stared at me while I finished my ramen. I was starting to blush not being used to all this attention.

I turned to him. "What is it Naruto?" He shook his head. I continued to eat. He was still staring at me. I asked him the same question again. These time however he smiled and decided to answer but not without a slight very slight blush on his face. "Your really cute when you eat ramen." He said sheepishly and I just stared in his eyes and get hypnotized by them. I looked away and bent my head hiding from him.

I began eating my ramen extra fast so I could get away from Naruto's penetrating stare. I finished and he paid not letting me pay even a dime saying it was a "mans" duty to pay for dinner.

The sun was starting to set, soon it would night. Naruto said we could go to the park and watch the sunset and then watch the stars set. Or we could just go see a movie. I told him that I liked the movie part better but suggested we just watch it at my place. Since I didn't want him to spend any unnecessary money on me. He declined and suggested his place since he had a 36 inch TV with surround sound.

"Plus I have the softest couch in like the world Hina." I really didn't want to be alone in his place with only him again. Though I felt safe with him I didn't know how long that feeling would last. He saw the look on face and must have realized what I was thinking. He sure did know how to read me. "And we can invite Sakura and the Teme!"

"Te-me?" Did he seriously just call someone that. If he was inviting sakura the teme must be her boyfriend Sasuke. "Do you mean Sasuke, Naruto?" "Yep that's the guy!" He smiled at me as though that nickname was the most common thing in the world. He pulled out his cell phone to call them and tell them our plans. "They'll be there! Well we better get going we got to pick up popcorn, movies, and candy, so hop on!"

He was like a big energizer bunny. We picked up all the supplies and returned to the apartment complex. Naruto told me to go back to my room and change into my pajamas then come to his room. "Why Naruto-kun?" I asked. It was a slip of the tongue for the whole Naruto-kun thing but he didn't seem bothered.

"Isn't it obvious?" He gave me the face that said you got to be retarded not to understand. He sighed. "Hinata were having a sleepover obviously!" He started to leave but turned around. He pointed a finger at me like a teacher does when scolding a child. "And don't think of not coming Hina or else I'll have Sakura come and get you and believe me she's scary when she's mad."

He shivered probably at a bad memory. "Don't worry Naruto-kun I'll be there." This time he turned and really left. I rushed inside my apartment and throw on my purple plaid pajamas bottoms and then my oversized warp tour t-shirt that I got when I visited the states. Then I put on some socks and my eeyore slippers, grabbed my keys, cell phone and pillow…just in case.

I ran all the stairs and went to naruto's door and knocked. The guy who I guess was Sasuke opened the door. He had a sucker in his mouth and a bored expression on his face. He was just wearing blue pajamas pants and a black shirt, I could see why Sakura dated him. I saw Sakura sitting in the middle of the couch yelling at Naruto, who sat at the edge, for not buying healthier snacks but she contradicted herself by eating some. Sasuke sat down at the edge next to sakura and I sat down in between Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura was wearing an oversized white shirt which I guessed belonged to Sasuke and pink long pants that were a size to big. While Naruto was wearing orange pants (a/n surprise there…^.^) and like Sasuke a black shirt.

On Naruto's coffee table were all the popcorn bags popped and emptied into a huge bowl, drinks, and all the candy. Along with five movies one out of them was already in the DVD.

Me and Naruto were now the only ones awake. We had just got finished watching the last movie, Spirited Away. Sasuke and Sakura were asleep on the mattress Naruto dragged out at around two hours ago which was like at three o' clock. We had drawn straws to figure out who would sleep where. I ended up with Naruto and Sakura with Sasuke. After Naruto pulled out the mattress Sakura immediately fell asleep, Sasuke an hour after that and naturally like every good person knows that people that fall asleep at a sleepover get their faces drawn on.

I don't know why I suggested it, probably all the sugar, but because of my suggestion Naruto and I were competing to not fall asleep. "Come on Hinata I wont draw anything too horrible on your face." He said to me with a smirk. "I'm not going to lose!" Whether I was talking about the racing game we were playing on his Play station or not falling asleep I wasn't sure.

We just finished the last lap on the game and I had beat Naruto. "Aww man Hinata you cheat." He whined not accepting the fact that he had just lost to me.

"Don't hate the playa hate the game, Naruto-kun!" I winked at him and saw him stick his tongue out at me in a childish manner. We both decided to listen to some swing music. It was suppose to keep us awake since the beats were so rhythmic and made you want to move. The candy and sugar was working against us, instead of keeping us awake they were making our eyes droop. We had turned the couch into a bed by pulling out the second part. Naruto had earlier gotten some blankets and we were currently under them with the lights off, half sleep trying to stay awake.

I yawned "Naruto-kun what song is this-I've heard it before." I said in a tired voice. "Huh its called-"He yawned. "Jump, jive an' wail, its really famous…" He trailed off falling asleep. I soon followed after forgetting about our competition.

OoO

"Kyaa! Naruto Im going to kill you!" That was Sakura's voice. I guess she saw her face. We had drawn a lot of things like a-well actually Naruto drew it because he thought it would be funny and it was…at the time. Well lets just say its an external organ that every guy has. I felt weight on my stomach. I groaned from the sudden weight "Sorry Hinata" She whispered. I sat up once she was off me. She was straddling Naruto and trying to punch him in the face. Now I knew what Naruto meant when he said she was scary when mad. She couldn't punch him because he had a pillow in front of his face protecting him.

Pale arms encircled her waist lifting her easily off. Sasuke then got her to calm down. He could probably be a yoga instructor by the way he got people to calm down so fast. "Better?" He asked her. She heaved a big sigh one more time before nodding. "Don't worry Naruto I'll get you…don't cha worry I'll get you back later." The two of them left saying they were staying the rest of vacation at Sasuke's parent's home and had to pack.

"Naruto what time is it?" We were both still in the bed. It was dark outside so I couldn't tell what time. I was still very sleepy and Naruto looked basically like a zombie with dark circles under his eyes. "Eight forty-three…You can leave if you want to but I'm going back to sleep." Leave and go all the way back down the stairs to a cold room or stay here where it was warm and comfortable. That was a rhetorical question.

I snuggled to Naruto to get closer to the warmth. It seemed like it was always that way my whole life. Me reaching out for warmth but never having enough. I snuggled closer, close enough to hear Naruto's heart.

* * *

What will happen next? Hmm? I wonder…no seriously I do wonder I gotta think this through and make a idea list. Ok I fixed ayames name


	5. After tonight

Woo! Spring break! But I still got practice for softball unfortunately. K so I was working on this while texting my friend and she was like you should write more fluff in the story so I tried but I don't think I succeeded. Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

_I know that after tonight_

_  
You don't have to look up_

_  
At the stars no no no no_

_  
And I know by the end of tonight_

_  
You don't have to look up at the stars - Justin Nozuka _

* * *

I put sixty-five cents in to the little box and boarded the bus while being careful not to drop the box that my uniform was in. I found a seat in the back by the windows. Which I began looking through. I small smile escaped me and a giggle but I controlled myself so as not to draw attention but I kept the smile there. I began to remember what happened this morning. No matter how many times I thought about it, it just got funnier.

_I heard a small 'so soft' come from underneath me. My leg was wrapped around something very warm as were my arms. It was a very comfortable and warm position and I never wanted to leave it but like always thinking about not waking up woke me up. It was raining outside which made it dark. What I saw first confused me. It was a mass of blond hair. Then I remember the person who had blond hair. _

_Naruto-kun had blond hair. That's when I really woke up and could tell what position I was clearly in. My arms were casually around naruto-kun's neck while my leg was wrapped around his. His position however is what made me blush. His arms were surrounding my waist and weren't letting go anytime soon. Not to mention the fact that my shirt had risen up some so he wasn't touching fabric but rather skin. A-and his head was on my… "So soft.". He half moaned again as he snuggled closer into my chest. 'Oh my god…what the hell!' what to do, what to do? I rubbed his head trying to rouse him from sleep._

_This time he groaned probably trying to stay in dream land. I started saying his name trying to wake him. It's not like I didn't like the position and believe me I did but I had to pick up my uniform before three and well that's all I had to do but this position made it feel as though we were lovers. Naruto started moving one of his hands away from his hold on me. Though he wasn't waking up, no he was scratching his face but then he did something stupid he put his hand down on my chest then squeezed. I screamed and pushed him away and off the bed._

_I hadn't meant to exactly do that but he just crossed the line, awake or not. He got up from the floor and scratched his head and yawned. "Hey Hinata that hurt." he said whining then he got a look at me covering my chest up with arms and the blush on my face. He was smart enough to put two and two together. "Oooohhh, Sorry Hina-chan but it's really not my fault your chest is so soft, big and-" I throw a pillow at him to shut him up. It was not my fault I had a D-cup and that my chest refused to stop growing._

_The look on his face was one of pure shock but he tried to explain himself. "Hey! That's not very nice and here I was complimenting about what a great che-" I threw another pillow at him but this time he ducked in time._

_"Naruto-kun say another word about my chest and you'll regret it." I said through clenched teeth. He just smirked at my threat. "Oh are you proposing a challenge?". I could tell he wanted to play something that he knew he could beat me at especially after that incident of me winning last night. Though who know what kind of game Naruto would suggest. Him being almost unpredictable it could be just about anything._

_"Oh you know I am Naruto-kun!". For some reason when I was with him I wasn't shy like I usually was with other people but with him everything I said or did was just naturally nothing forced or strained. He brought out the inner me, the one I was always afraid people would hate, and he didn't seem to hate it though. "Okay Hinata you got yourself a deal." He tore a piece of paper off one of the magazines in the room and grabbed a pen that was on the floor. "Come to this place at hmm I guess fourish. Oh and wear clothes that you can move easily in.". He climbed back onto the bed and laid down. Then opened one eye and looked at me._

_"I'm going back to sleep to save energy…you can also save your energy if you want.". What was he talking abo-Oh he was asking if I wanted to sleep next to him again. To bad for him I had to go to the school and get my uniform, but that was just an excuse. It was just that when he touched me like that and I could smell him my mind sort of went hazy and blank._

I got off the bus three blocks before the apartments so I could do some shopping at the boutiques and find some sweats that I could easily move in but at the same time not make me look like a bum. I found some really good clothes a pair of black sweats with the words peace in pink on my thigh and a pink t-shirt. I also bought a tote bag to put my old clothes in. I changed into the new clothes at a public restroom. Then I walked to the apartments to drop off my uniform. So I just went to the bus stop and waited. There was a group walking past me. Quite a few people bumped into me but eventually they were gone.

Five minutes later someone _else_ bumped into me and I nearly fell over but the person grabbed my elbow to stop me from falling. I couldn't get a good look at the person because he or she was wearing a baseball cap. Before I had a chance to thank the person he or she whispered in my ear. "We warned you. Be prepared." I quickly turned around trying to get a look at the person, maybe notice something unusually or out of the ordinary so I could I identify them later.

But when I looked there was no one there. The voice was clearly a mans voice, and I was pretty sure when he said 'we warned you. Be prepared' he was talking about the letter…and they wouldn't come up to me unless they knew I was hanging out with Naruto. How? How were they watching me? Did they have camera hidden, did they have spies in every shop we visited, or did they just follow us? The sound of the bus doors surprised me. I was so wrapped up into what I was saying to notice the bus. I got on after having put my money in the slot then sat in an unoccupied seat in the front.

I was very scared because these people were following me and obviously they weren't the nicest people in the world. 'That's it' I thought. I was going to confront Naruto about well…whatever this was.

That wasn't going to work. What was I suppose to ask him. Were than any people that hate you enough to not want anybody to get involved with you? No, it was stupid and rude. Especially since I barely knew him.

I arrived at the place that Naruto told me to go to. It looked like an abandoned place. I wasn't even sure this was the right place but I walked towards the door and opened it surprised to see obstacles that went all the way to the ceiling. The obstacles were walls with holes or something in them. Then they were covered in neon splattered paint. I started walking around trying to find Naruto when I was suddenly wrapped in a bear hug from behind then lifted up. I tried to turn to see the face despite the fact I already knew who it was. I just wanted to see his face some more.

"Glad you came Hinata-Chan! Come on everyone's in the back!". He put me down and grabbed my hand turning various walls and soon we ended up in front of a door which he opened and it revealed four people. The room was huge about the size of my total apartment! It had chairs, tables, a mini fridge and bean bag chairs and for some reason a white board. Out of all four people I only recognized Sakura, and Sasuke. There were two other people but I didn't recognize them.

Ten minutes later we were introduced. The blond girl that looked very stuck up, name was Ino. She was wearing a light purple shirt and violet pants, and all that purple it _actually_ looked good on her. Then the guy next to her who looked like he rather be anywhere but here was Shikamaru. Apparently he was a genius but very lazy so no one really assumed he was a genius. They were dating. I had found that hard to believe. She looked like she was supposed to be dating a jock and he looked like he didn't even care if he dated but here they were dating. His arms around her waist and his head leaning on her shoulder.

'Oh yea' I had just remembered "Sakura, Sasuke why are you guys here I thought you were going to Sasuke's parents house?" Sasuke didn't say anything like he knew Sakura would just explain the reason.

"Well just being at his parent's house for five minutes was torture. First they decided since we were living together we need the sex talk" She said pointedly. "Then Mikoto, Sasukes mother, keep awing about how cute a couple we made and how if we had kids they would be cutest grandbabies." Her voice didn't sound mad. "Oh and don't let me forget his dad. Fugaku, keep saying how if we were going to live together we might as well get married. Ugh! It was so horrible, so when Naruto invited us to this we jumped at the idea."

At the end of her rant she was basically steaming. Sasuke like he did last time got her to calm down. He placed his hands on the side of her face and he leaned his forehead against hers and looking her in the eyes. Even though they weren't doing anything embarrassing, it still felt rude to watch them so I looked at the wall. "Sakura breath." She did as he said and was back to normal. I could understand where Sasuke's parents were coming from but the idea of marriage when we were only sixteen was well awkward.

I turned to where Naruto was "Naruto-kun what exactly are we going to do?" He was fumbling around in a closet before he pulled out a duffel bag which he passed to Sasuke and then he pulled out six paintball guns. Sasuke opened the duffel bag and passed padded shirts with colors on them. Sakura and Sasuke were red, Shikamaru and Ino were green and Naruto and I were orange. Then we were each given a helmet also with a color on them.

Each person was given a gun. Naruto went over the basic rules and warned us that we may get welts. Each group was given a headset that would only contact their partner. Then we were given paintballs the same color as our team. We walked out of the door and into the arena. We were allowed twenty seconds to hide before we were allowed to shoot. The machine began to count down. Naruto came up to me and whispered in my ear. "Hinata let's split up so we can cover more space. 'Kay?" I nodded once before I ran in the opposite direction that he ran in.

The machine was a loud and clear woman's monotone voice. "14...13...12..." I could imagine everyone with their guns up and peaking carefully around the wall. Well everyone but Shikamaru. "7...6...5...". I was starting to get nervous what if I was the reason Naruto and me lost? "3...2...1. Game Start." As soon as the machine said that I heard Naruto say "Let the games begin" through the headset.

I started running hoping to run into someone and luck would have it, I did. It was Ino, I could tell because of the purple pants. Her back was to me and I shot but not before I felt something hit me hard in the thigh. I turned surprised to see Shikamaru standing there. "Now neither of us have points." He said in a clearly bored voice. I was pushed out of the way by Ino who latched herself unto Shikamaru. "Great job Shika-kun but couldn't you have got her _before _she hit me, so we could've had a point?" I chose that moment to sneak away but not before I heard him mutter 'Troublesome' under his breath.

"Naruto-kun I just got shot by Shikamaru-san but I shot Ino in return." I said dejectedly into the headset. Though Naruto's response did surprise me. "Woo! Hinata great job at making sure the enemy doe- Hey! Sakura! Be careful this isn't really a war!" I heard him run and Sakura scream 'Get back here!'

"Sorry bout that Hinata but like I was saying good in not letting the enemy get ahead…Hey! Teme don't think I don't see you!" I heard some shooting coming from his side of the headset. I saw something red go by. When I got behind a wall with several holes in it and shot the person, who I assumed was sakura, in the head. The person grunted from the force of the paintball hitting their helmet and that's when I realized I had just shot Sasuke. Even through the helmet I could tell he was glaring at me.

I ran away only to bump into someone. I automatically aimed my gun when I regained my balance ready to shot when I saw who it was. "Naruto-kun" He was smiling at me probably at the fact that I was getting into the spirit of the game. "Hey Hina, you seen Teme I lost him?" I pointed to the area where I had last seen him last. Naruto headed that way and I heard five shots, then I saw Naruto come back. "Whoa, Teme is pissed. Someone shot him and he thought it was me because he said he saw orange then he shot me four times and I could only shot him once."

I blushed embarrassed that the reason we lost three points was because I shot Sasuke in the head but Naruto just smiled. "Great job Hina-Chan" I blushed even more because he hadn't called me that since the _incident _at his apartment.

Two hours later we were finished, tired, and bruised. We were in the same room that we started in. All the equipment came off and ice bags went on. I finally figured what the white board was for. It was to write scores of the teams playing paintball or laser tag as Naruto said when I asked him if anything besides paintball was played here. On the white board the scores where listed.

TEAM PURPLE: Shikamaru: Hit: 32 Points: 7, Ino: Hit: 15 Points: 23 Total: -17

TEAM RED: Sasuke: Hit: 12 Points: 25, Sakura: Hit:20 Points: 20 Total: 10

TEAM ORANGE: Naruto: Hit: 23 Points: 21, Hinata: Hit: 18 Points: 15 Total: -5

"Wahoo! You know what they say Teme first the worst second the best, third the one with hair on their chest!" Laughing at his own joke we all just stared at his third grade logic. Naruto was trying to justify that second place was the best. "Last time I checked Dobe they didn't give gold medals to second place." Naruto glared at Sasuke while Sasuke just smirked.

We all decided without talking that it was time to leave. Ino and Shikamaru left first in Ino's 2005 Red Cadillac XLR. She was driving while he slept. Sasuke and Sakura left to The Uchiha Compound in Sasuke's 2008 Black Mercedes-Benz which he only drove when he visited his parent's house and left at their place when his visit was over. All of Naruto's friends seemed to be rich with those cars which made me wonder about him. Was he secretly rich too? I wanted to know more about him, but I didn't want to come across as being nosy.

We decided to just walk home since it was good exercise and Naruto didn't want me taking the bus alone at night. Even though the sun wouldn't set for another hour. When I suggested we both take the bus he said he hated public transportation. I smiled at him he was really funny and sweet. We were walking down the street when I realized something. Did I like Naruto? I mean sure he was sweet, kind, funny, warm, optimistic, cute, hot, se-no, no bad thought bad thought. Naruto's hand brushed up against mine.

I looked up at him. I had read in a magazine that when a guy's hand brushes yours when you're walking and there's plenty of walking space for him not to run into you he wants to hold your hand. It also said that usually the guy won't hold your hand unless he knows you want it held. His hand brushed mine again and I blushed as I grabbed his hand and wrapped my fingers around it. He looked at me and I looked the other way then he started moving his hand so our hands were woven together. His fingers touched the back of my palm and I did the same to his. This time I did look up and he smiled gently at me.

We looked like we were dating walking the way we were. We arrived at the apartment's right as the sun was setting and I finally gathered the courage to ask Naruto what I had wanted to ask him since the letter arrived. "Naruto-kun" I said in a serious voice. We were standing in front of my door. "I-I got this letter warning me to stay away from you and today a person warned me again" I think I ruined the moment. And I say that because as soon as I said that he pulled his hand away from mine. Naruto looked panicked as though he wanted to talk about anything but this. I really wish I could yell 'Just kidding' but I wanted to know. "And I just want to know why they don't want us to hang out."

"Can we go in so we can talk about it?" I nodded and opened the door. I was going to get my answers but why did I feel like I wasn't going to like the answer.

* * *

Ok I finished this while my mom was telling me to get off the computer so sorry if it's a little rushed.


	6. Love, save the empty

Dedicated to SayuriDragonGuardian on deviant because she flattered me and she is good at giving compliments.^.^ so what if I'm easy to bribe get over it. :p

Oh yea this chap kinda OC sorry I know they are out of it but I tried a little and I'm super pissed at having no internet connection and tired cuz all the games for softball we been playin. You guys probably don't wanna hear…read my whining and excuses well to bad because you did already. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!….so this is what happens when I have 3 bags of skittles and a monster and a lollipop- Why are you still reading my rant. I didn't write this chapter for nothing you know! : (…..mad face lol :3

Hope you like sayuri. XD

Disclaimer I do not own the characters but I kinda own their personalities I think.

* * *

_Stars feel like knives,_

_They tell us why we're fighting._

_Storm, wait outside._

_Oh, love, hold us together._

_Love, save the empty - Erin McCarley_

* * *

I lead Naruto to my coach and I went to make some tea. I was thinking what Naruto could say, was it something so horrible I didn't want to be his friend again. 'No!' No matter what Naruto did I would still be his friend. Even if he had killed someone, I would still stand behind him because he would still be Naruto…right?

_When your body breaks  
Even the hummingbirds will feel the earthquake  
You'll sing a song of your heart's complaint...  
Sing it loud ,Sing it clear_

I started looking for my phone. I had left it here before I went to hang out with Naruto. I found it on top of the fridge. "Hello?" "Hello Miss. Hyuuga?" I gasped 'oh my god' I had two job interviews today and I missed both. I was so wrapped up in hanging out with Naruto that I completely spaced out. I mumbled yes to confirm that they were speaking to the right person. "We understand that you had an appointment here at NICO at three but since you did not come we have already filled the position that you were trying to achieve. Here at NICO we value attendance not tardiness or absences." She hung up without so much as a Tata.

The other company hadn't even bothered to call back and I wasn't surprised. If I had reserved an appointment under my real name they would have accepted me the second they heard my last name and that is why I gave them a fake last name. So to them I was Hinata Sakurakouji. I wanted a real chance at a job instead of one being handed to me on a golden platter.

The hot water was boiling now I picked up the tea kettle and poured it into the cups then added these tea packets called 'Refreshing Raspberry'. I placed the drinks on a tray then carried them out to the living room. Naruto was just sitting there looking distressed and well worried. He was staring at my carpet, not noticing me till I placed the drink in front of him and only then did he look up at me and mumble a small thanks. Maybe it would've been better if I hadn't asked him about the note.

I sat next to him on the couch. Not close enough to invade his personal space but not far enough to say I don't want to sit by you. He took a sip of his tea then put it down on the coffee table. He looked at me. "Hinata what I'm about to tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell a soul and I don't even if it's your own mother you can not tell anyone." I tried not to flinch at the harshness of his tone but still I did a little. I didn't even mention to him that the fact my mother had passed away and even if I did tell her, she had no one to tell.

"I promise, Naruto-kun." He put his pinky out in front of me. "Pinky promise?" I giggled at his childish antics but still I wrapped my pinky around his. He was looking in my eyes probably to make sure I wasn't lying or that there was any doubt. When he couldn't find any he let my pinky go.

"Okay, well, how do I say this." He heaved out a large breath "Have you heard of a guy named Kyuubi?" I nodded my head. Kyuubi was a notorious villain it's said he could destroy an entire city in one night, and that he is hundreds of years old yet no one knows what he truly looks like. People say he was one of the main causes for the Russo-Japanese War back in 1904. Any one who is trained to fight by him is said to go insane from the stress of constantly using the style. "W-well he, um, and I have a past."

Naruto…involved with this criminal. It was impossible right. I blinked a couple times trying to make sure I heard him right. He was just joking with me right, but one look at his serious expression I was sure he wasn't lying. I could tell it was very hard for him to tell me this since he was stuttering a little. "What kind of past?" I was sure it was just something simple like Naruto ran into him and saw his face or something. "He took care of me a-and taught me h-how to fight." He was trained by the legendary yet notorious Kyuubi but not only that, Kyuubi was like his guardian.

"Hinata, you…well, you'll still treat me the same right, you won't be afraid of me or anything?" My eyes widened and my mouth opened a little. Would I treat him the same? Did I really have to ask myself of the course the answer would be… "You have no reason to worry Naruto-kun, you'll always be you no matter how you were raised." I said without a little bit of hesitation and smiled to reassure him.

He smiled back at me. Was it just me or were we getting closer? But did I care? No because I knew what would happen once we got close enough. Naruto leaned down and I started to close my eyes. Our lips were about an inch apart from each other when my phone went off. We jumped apart and both of us blushed. I stood up from the coach and answered the phone. "H-hello?"

"Hinata? Are you okay you should flustered?" Of course my father would choose this moment to call me. "I'm fine father, is there something you wished to talk to me about?" He started talking about how he wanted to know how my interviews went and I lied saying that they went bad. He continued talking about something. I was barely paying attention.

Daydreaming about what had happened well almost happened less than five minutes. "Um father I actually have company so if you don't mind."

"Of course not, Good-bye" I slide my phone shut and placed it on the counter. I walked back into the living room and explained to Naruto that my father called to check on me. Each of us avoiding the others gaze. "Naruto why did he take care of you?" He looked surprised before he scratched his cheek in a nervous manner.

"Well my mother, her name was Kushina, they say I have her personality and that she was beautiful with red hair and blue eyes, she died while giving birth to me. My father's name was Minato Namikaze, he died protecting me from Kyuubi." I gasped to be raised by the man who killed your own father must have been horrible. He must've had a pretty bad childhood too. Wait that name Minato I had heard it before.

"Naruto why did um Kyuubi want to kill you and your dad?"

"My dad was the…prime minister of Japan and in trade of his life he made Kyuubi promise never to kill me unless I am strong enough." His eyes were glistening with tears. My heart became swollen with the pain he must have had to go through. To never know ones parents.

He sighed deeply before continuing " He let me live, he never goes back on his promises, but once I turned eight I couldn't take it anymore. Him just torturing me, and the pressure his fighting style put on my child body was too much for me. I would've died so I left and searched for the people mentioned in my mother's journal she kept while pregnant with me. I guess she wanted me to have a place to go incase she died. So I went to find my godparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Apparently my father sent them a letter telling them I was safe and to not get involved and they listened." He looked very depressed probably thinking if those two had just ignored his father's wishes.

"It took me only a week before I found Tsunade and she introduced me to Jiraiya. And when I turned fourteen I moved here!" He finished with a smile though I knew there was no way it could be real. No one could go through that and not be sad.

I slide closer to Naruto and he looked at me a few tears escaping his eyes. I hugged him with all my might and felt him go stiff but then relax. "You can cry if you want Naruto." I felt his body shake a bit and he pulled me inn his lap, hugged me closer to him and just cried it wasn't loud but I could tell he was still crying because of the coldness on my shoulder. A few tears rolled down my face because people, I was close to, crying always made me cry and feel sad, but Naruto crying when he always seemed so sure of himself, brave and happy just made me feel horrible for bringing up the subject.

Naruto pulled back after about five minutes. "You probably think I'm a wimp for crying right, Hinata?" He tried to smile but it didn't come out right it was too forced. I shook my head surprised that he would think I would think he was a wimp. "Naruto-kun, you are the bravest person I know, and so what if you cried a little. Everyone needs to cry every once and a while. I'm really happy that you're comfortable with me enough that you're okay with crying in front of me." I smiled trying to make him know that I didn't think he was a wimp.

He just stared at me before he broke out into a sheepish grin. "He he. Hinata you know just what to say to make me feel better don't cha?" Naruto was always so optimistic. "Hinata you know it's not very far I tell you all about me but I get nothing' in return." I froze. If Naruto found out who I was would he still treat me the same? Probably not, but it wasn't fair for me to know his secret and him know nothing about me.

"What do you want to know Naruto-kun?" He looked thoughtful for a moment before he snapped his fingers figuring out what he wanted to know. "Tell me about your family." I was hoping he would want to ask something beside that. I sighed before I started.

"Well my father he was very nice to me before my mother passed away. After she passed he became hard and stoic. My mother was his light. I remember she was very pretty but had a bad sense of style." I giggled remembering my mother wearing a leopard print skirt and flower shirt. "After giving birth to Hanabi, my younger sister, my mother got sick. She had lost too much blood. She passed when Hanabi was three months. My father and sister are close as is my cousin Neji. They are all alike while I'm different. I'm too weak and nice." I said once again feeling those icy words, my father had spoken to me, pierce my veins. It had been hard for me but he was right. I would never be able to run the Hyuuga empire if I stayed the way I was now. I lowered my head hiding behind my bangs hoping Naruto wouldn't see the tears sneaking their way out of my eyes. What was wrong with me? I just kept crying today.

Naruto gently grabbed my chin making me look at him in the eyes. "Hinata so what if you're too nice, or kind. People are barely like now a days. You should be proud to be nice and as for being weak, so what? I mean all you got to do is prove to them your not weak anymore right?" Naruto's logic always made everything seem and sound so simple when in reality it was truly million steps away. He really did have his own way of thinking. It was so positive. No wonder I lov-. My eyes widened and I blushed as Naruto just looked at me in concern. I stood up. "I-I got to go to the b-bathroom." I basically ran from the room and into my bathroom making sure I locked the door.

Was I thinking what I think I was thinking? There was no way I could l-l-love him. I mean I've know him for like what four days? Hardly enough time to fall in love with someone. Right? I had heard of love at first sight but I just wasn't that kind of girl who believed a prince would sweep her off her feet and end all her problems. After all every choice comes with a price. I was just in the mood of things that's all. I wasn't in love with Naruto. Now don't get me wrong there is nothing wrong with him it's just that I felt like he was too good for me. It felt like we were total opposites. Were he was happy and bold I was quiet and shy. Like I was the moon and he was the sun. Never destined to be.

I splashed some water to cool myself off and then I returned to the living room, but with no Naruto around. I checked the kitchen, and my bedroom the only other places he could be. He was no where. Had he ditched me, gotten tired of me? I sat down on my bed trying to figure out what had I did or say that made him leave. Then I heard it. The sound of my door opening and closing. Was it a burglar? No they were making to much noise even if they were even a petty thief. Naruto appeared in my door frame a few seconds later.

"Whew thank god you haven't fainted yet." What was he talking about? I saw in his hand he hand a cold compress and a thermometer. He thought. I was. Sick. I mentally sweat dropped. "When I saw how flushed you were and then you ran to the bathroom, I finally put it together. Sorry it took me so long, but if you were suffering you could've told me and I would've left." He thought I was flushing not blushing. I wasn't the bit sick, and I wasn't going to let him forget the question I first asked him. He was trying to get me to lie back so I could get rest. "I'm not sick Naruto-kun!" He raised his eyebrow.

"It was just hot in the living room." I said lying. He looked at me skeptically before shrugging and laying in the bed, which only made me blush because in the process of crawling over my legs(since I was sitting up with my legs stretched in front of me.) his shirt had risen up a bit. I could see a few blond hair and I wanted to see were they led, despite the fact I knew where they would lead. Though my attention was brought back to his oblivious face. "Yo, Hinata you sure you're ok? You look even redder than you were in the living room." I muttered fine before I laid down next him. Was it me or did it seem that recently we spent a lot of time sleeping or just being in each other apartments. Though this was the first time he visited mine he acted as though he knew where everything was.

He threw the cold compass and thermometer on my dresser and stared at the ceiling. "Naruto you still haven't answered my question who are these people that hate you so much?" He continued to stare giving no indication that he had even heard me. I started staring too trying to figure out what was so interesting about my ceiling.

He finally tore his gaze away from the ceiling as did I and he said only one name. "Akatsuki." and from that name horror petrified me. I knew them. They were a gang full of dangerous and monstrous people that didn't care if they killed anyone as long as it helped them with their goal they were satisfied. "B-but why Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?"

He was looking at me but at the same time not looking at me. "They want to get the Kyuubi and learn his techniques so they can take over the world." It all made sense now. They were trying to get to Kyuubi through Naruto and anyone connected to Naruto might now of Kyuubi's whereabouts. So these people warned me because they didn't want me to ever know about Kyuubi and his whereabouts. Naruto didn't look sad but depressed that he had told me something so secret. "I think its best if you stay away from me for a while Hinata." He told me with a sad smile.

He got up to leave but before he had a chance I got up and grabbed his shirt. He turned surprised that I had stopped him. I let go of his shirt as he sat down again waiting for my explanation. "Please don't go, I want you to stay." I said looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. I heard a crack of lighting outside which made me jump slightly. When had it started to rain again? The lights flickered on and off once.

"Do you mean that Hinata?" Then darkness. The lights had cut off. I could tell Naruto was still looking for an answer. I nodded though he couldn't see so I said my answer out loud. "Of course Naruto-Kun."

"Will your answer always be the same even if you knew I did something really bad in the past?" I could hear the tremor in his voice. With doubt laced in. "Forever." He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down so we were lying down on the bed again. His scent was comforting. He smelt like a forest after a rain and a little bit of ramen mixed in. The good kind not cheap in a cup kind. We just laid there on my bed holding onto each other. At one point though he fell asleep with me in his arms and I soon followed.

* * *

I woke to the smell of bacon and eggs plus pancakes. I thought for a second I was at the compound and my maids were making breakfast but I quickly realized that I was at my apartment and someone was cooking for me. And not just any someone a blond someone. I crawled out of bed and saw Naruto there cooking bacon on the stove I personally have yet to use. I didn't remember buying bacon or eggs or well anything. I hadn't gotten a chance to go buy groceries. It smelled so delicious. I never thought Naruto would know how to cook. I set up the table with plates and a fork and knife since Naruto was making a western style breakfast. I plopped down on a chair at the table and just watched Naruto cook. He had already notice I was watching him so he made sure to do some fancy moves. Like flipping the pancake in the air and catching them. Throwing a egg behind his back and catching it with his hand in the front. I felt like newly weds like this which made me blush.

"Tada!" He placed a meat lovers omelets on my plate and by meat lovers I mean every type of meat he could think of bacon, ham, sausage, and pepperoni with a lot of cheese. It was so tasty. He also made some toast, bacon strips, and pancakes. It was almost too much for me to eat but Naruto ate everything I couldn't.

I only ate half the omelet and I ate most of the pancakes. It was a wonder as to how he was able to eat so much yet stay so thin, but I guess I was kind of the same way too. I always stayed thin. Fast metabolism I guess. "Hey Hinata where's your T.V?" He was looking around the living room for a secret room or something, thinking I was hiding my T.V. "I don't have one." His jaw fell open and he just looked at me in shock. "W-w-w-w-WHAT? How can you not have a TV? How do you live?" I only shrugged. He was seriously being overdramatic but it was still funny because of his expression.

"Hinata" He said sighing and shaking his head. "I don't want a TV Naruto-kun." He looked at me and just grinned. "You really are weird but then again I like people who are weird!" I could feel myself turn as red as a cherry. He basically said he liked me. His phone went off sending him a reminder and he said he had to go. Before he left he kissed my cheek. "Thanks for listening Hina-chan!" When he left I slide down onto the floor and put my hand on my cheek. "Wow."

* * *

K how's this chap for you it's a little more than 7 pages. Hope you enjoy


	7. Never Knew

Disclaimer I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

_And as they strolled along_

_  
My heart broke out in song_

_  
From all the things and the thoughts and assumptions that I had wrong_

_  
So now I'll be on my way to make this claim_

_  
I'll make it famous in every way_

_  
I'll make it stay when I will say that..._

_Never Know - The Rocket Summer_

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groaned as I rolled around on my bed. It took me about three times before I got the alarm clock to turn off. Today was officially the first day of school. It took me about five more minutes, snuggling into the warmth of my blanket, before I decided to crawl out of my bed. I walked out of my bedroom and into the bathroom. It wasn't a very far walk about five steps at most. I turned the shower on and waited for the water to warm up before stepping in.

I tried to get my hair to look the way all the supermodels got it but like always I failed. It was always hard to work with my hair. I decided to just leave it. I took my uniform out of my closet. I put the bottom half on first and then put the shirt making sure to leave the first two buttons unbuttoned. Then I put my tie on and loosened it by a lot.

'I wonder if Hinata-Chan wants to walk to school together.' I finished changing and went to the kitchen. I didn't have any time to make ramen so I just grabbed some melon bread. If I ate two packages I would full enough till lunch. I grabbed my bag and put one package in there. I decided I would ask Hinata-Chan to walk to school with me and if I was lucky she was still sleeping and would be in her pajamas when she answered the door. The thought of her rubbing the sleep out her eyes and yawning with that cute expression of clueless-ness just made me smile. I opened the melon bread package and took a big bite out of it.

Though when I opened my door I was shocked to see a shocked Hinata there. She had one hand raised as if prepared to knock. She stumbled a little when I opened the door. I steadied her before something bad happened. "Oh, good morning Naruto-kun." She had a slight blush on her ivory skin. "Mornin'. Is there a reason you came to my apartment?" I knew I was being unfair because I did in fact know the reason but I just couldn't help but tease her. It was so easy to make her blush and looky there. There is her ever famous blush. She coughed softly. "Um actually I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school…together…with me."

I smiled a little she could be so shy at one moment and so sure the next. "I would love to! Now let's get going before we're late." I grabbed her hand and we rushed down the stairs and out of the building. We had plenty of time but she didn't have a watch on so she wouldn't know unless she checked her phone.

We were about half way there (still running) when Hinata asked me something. "Naruto-kun what about your motorcycle!?" Woops. I had completely forgotten I had one. To be truthful I wanted to enter the school holding Hinatas hand and I'm pretty sure that if we were on the motorcycle she wouldn't have any reason to keep holding on to me. But if we were already holding hands then she had no reason not to stop holding my hand.

"It's um out of gas!" I said with my head turned her. Yes! I mentally gave myself a high five for that one. She looked doubtful before she gave up. She started running next to me so I wasn't dragging her…as much.

We got to the school parking lot panting and almost crawling to the school. We were still holding hands but instead of me dragging Hinata she was dragging me. I checked my watch; school wouldn't start for another twenty minutes. "Naru-kun!" I froze which made Hinata stop in place. She turned towards me in question but I ignored it. That voice…it couldn't be. "Naru-kun!" This time I was sure who it was. There was no mistaking that voice. I dropped Hinata's hand as fast as lightning and turned around preparing myself.

As soon as I turned around Miyuki jumped into my arms. I caught her and steadied myself like a pro. She always greeted me like this. She tried to kiss me but I made it look casual and turned my head so she only kissed my cheek. I put her down on the ground. "Naru-kun that's not fair." She whined while pouting. I had to admit I was lucky to have her as a girlfriend. She was short about 5' 1" and a small frame but a big chest. Not to mention she had a cute face. Any guy would kill to have her as a girlfriend and I was the lucky guy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I felt bad lying to her but what else could I say. That I didn't want to kiss you in front of Hinata. That was just suicidal. She noticed Hinata who was just staring at us in…what was that? Embarrassment? Jealousy? I couldn't tell. "Oh, hello. Sorry I didn't see you there." That's ironic because most of the time people don't see Miyuki because she's short and here she was saying she didn't see Hinata who was taller than her (only by a little, like two inches.). "I'm Miyuki Kimura, Naru-kun's girlfriend. And you are?" Miyuki sure knew how to make her voice sugary poisonous. And the look on Hinata's face was one of shock.

I guess I should've told her I had a girlfriend but not my fault, it slipped my mind. Hinata recovered from her shock and gave Miyuki an icy smile that I never know she had. "Hinata Hyuuga, pleasure to meet you." Miyuki and my mouths fell open. Did she just say Hyuuga? As in Hyuuga corporations? Owned by Hiashi Hyuuga? Now that I thought about it…their eyes are similar. How could I have never noticed that?

"H-h-h-inata-chan you never told me you were a Hyuuga!" I half yelled at her. These are the kinds of things you tell people when you meet them…right? "Well…everyone has secrets. Some that they can tell and some they can't or chose not to" She replied calmly before she walked away. Her saying that made me feel bad because when I told her my secret three nights ago I wasn't exactly…truthful.

I watched her retreating form as she walked into the school. I broke out of my trance when I heard a cough. "Huh? Oh sorry Miyuki. You need somethin'" She looked a little sad. I replayed what I said in the last few minutes but I couldn't find anything wrong with what I said.

"…Chan" I couldn't hear what she said all I heard was Chan but that made no sense. She was looking down at her feet "Can you repeat that." She looked up at me with a slight blush on her face. "You called her Chan…and I told you to call me Yuki." I half smiled at her she was really cute when she wanted to be. "I'm sorry, _Yuki-Chan_."

"So how come your back from your trip so early? I thought you were going to be gone another week." She looked up at me and smiled. "Because I couldn't wait any longer to be with you."

The bell started to dong. I grabbed Miyuki's (still can't get used to calling her Yuki) and we walked at a leisurely pace towards the school. I could tell she didn't care if we missed the opening ceremony or not. She was just content being by me and that's what made me feel horrible.

* * *

I was lucky I had Teme, Sakura, and Hinata in my homeroom. Plus the bonus Hinata was in three of my classes (Miyuki was two of those three). But maybe Hinata would be in more after lunch.

"Ugh, Teme tell me again why we are still in school?" I said complaining. We were at the safest place to be. If we were to stay in the classroom Sasuke's fans would just attack us bystanders. So we ate lunch on the roof with the girls and by the girls I mean Sakura, Hinata and Miyuki. Teme and I chose to be as far from the girls as possible like we were on different roofs in general. We were on a higher roof and they were on the one below. Though no worry, we had a clear view of the girls.

Oh and as much fun as two girls fighting sounded it really wasn't. To be truthful it was scary. Girls were willing to do anything to ruin the other girl, _anything_. "I don't know so you can get an education or something, dobe." I was lying down on the roof while Teme was leaning against the fence while sitting.

Lunch. It was suppose to be fun but up here you could feel the tension even up here. One wrong word and someone was going to snap. "Hey teme?" I started to whisper which was hard because I felt that I couldn't really hear myself and if I couldn't then other people couldn't either. That's why I didn't like whispering. Even if I didn't have to whisper I was just being cautious. Teme just glanced at the girls before responding. "What?"

"Who do you think would win in a fight out of all of those three?" I said gesturing towards the girls. "Sakura." She was strong and wouldn't hold back if she got in a real fight. "Nah. I think if you got Hinata-Chan mad enough she would totally berserk all over the other two's asses." Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and continued to eat his bento made by his _loving_ girlfriend. Which I had to sneer at because Sakura was anything but loving especially to me.

Oh how I wish I had one of those (the bento that is) but Miyuki sucks at cooking so she has her mom make her, her bento. Last time she made me a bento I had food poisoning for three days. I shuddered at the memory. My bathroom and I got to know each other really well during those three days.

The girls were chattering a lot. Though all I heard were murmurs they still sounded angry, then they stopped completely. I started hearing gagging and looked down to see Hinata choking and Sakura patting her back trying to get her to drink some water.

The next thing I know I see Myuki covered in food with a shocked yet angry expression. Then I realized what happened. Hinata. It was only about three seconds that I took for Miyuki to respond. "…You bitch! You did that on purpose!" I saw her slap Hinata and that was when all hell broke loose.

* * *

Hinata P.O.V

Kimura-san (a/n Miyuki) was really annoying me and I don't get annoyed easily. I was all about peace but she just irked me to no end. She keep going on about how Naruto did this, got her that blah blah. I kept telling her I didn't care but she kept going. Then Sakura told us both to shut up before she made us, so we did. I started to stuff my mouth so I wouldn't say what I was really thinking.

I never thought I would have to stop myself from saying anything. I was usually a kind person who had nothing bad to say about anyone but here it was. The one person who made me so annoyed and angry.

I guess I put to much food in my mouth because I started gagging. Sakura realized at once what was happening (I guess being the nurse's assistant really paid off.) She started rubbing and gently patting my back trying to help me get the food down. She offered me water but I refused I had too much food in my mouth and it was getting harder to breath so I did the only logical thing I could think of. I spit the food out. Unfortunately Kimura-san was sitting right in front of me. All the food in my mouth flew out and landed on Kimura-san.

I started to dig in my pocket to get my handkerchief but I didn't get a chance to take it out. Her face was just angry and shocked. "…You bitch! You did that on purpose!" It's not like I meant to but if it made her avoid me like the plague the next day I wouldn't complain. But what she did next made me pissed no beyond pissed. She slapped me. And well I was raised in a home where you learn to defend yourself a.k.a fight. So I punched her and she didn't even pretend she was hurt she just grabbed my collar, pulled me down to her height and head butted me.

I saw black dots but I could still see her so I kicked her in the shin so she would let me go. When I kicked her she just groaned but didn't let go. I saw Sakura try to pull Kimura-san away from me but it didn't so she gave up and ran out the door probably to get Sasuke and Naruto. I punched her in the head this time and she let go though not before she punched me in the stomach.

I heard some noise coming from the door and saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura along with the nurse come running towards us but we weren't ready to stop. Naruto grabbed Kimura-san and Sasuke grabbed me but we both struggled till the end. I kicked trying to reach her but Sasuke was stronger than me.

"Hinata-san, calm down or else you'll regret it." He whispered in my ear. I was pretty sure no one else heard his threat, so I just nodded. Who knew what he had in mind. He let me go but Naruto held onto Kimura-san. The nurse checked out Kimura-san first before she came up to me. I noticed she was pretty. She had hazel eyes and blonde hair which was tied in two low ponytails. There was one thing I couldn't help but notice-not to be a pervert or anything-she had a huge chest. One that put mine to shame.

She sighed. "You girls are going to need to come with me to the nurse's office so I can stop that bleeding and put some gauze on your head." Bleeding? I started patting around my face and when I touched my forehead sure enough there was a little bit of blood. How that happened I don't even want to know. All of us started following the nurse to her office. She turned back to look at our group when we entered. "You three get to class!"

Kimura-san and I were alone with the nurse. She started moving around getting stuff. "Um…who are you again I don't remember hearing the nurses name?" I asked because I didn't remember seeing the nurse's name anywhere. Kimura-san and the nurse just gave me a look. "Where you even _at _the opening ceremony?" Kimura-san asked me.

"Yes." I lied. "…no." The look they gave me made me tell them the answer. I only skipped it because I didn't want to see Kimura-san all over Naruto. If I saw that I might throw up. The nurse sighed. "Kids these days." She mumbled but I still heard her. "Okay since you skipped the ceremony I'll tell you who I am." She paused for dramatic effect. "I am this schools principle and nurse. Tsunade."

I guess I was supposed to be impressed but I wasn't really. 'Oh, sorry then Tsunade-sensei." She glared at me for some reason and I flinched by instinct but then she smiled. She finished treating our wounds. "You two up!" She headed for the door and we followed. We were coming up to a room and when I looked at the sign above the door it said 'Principles Office'. This was not a good day. It was only the first day of school and this happened. We walked in and she sat at the cluttered desk.

"Why don't you sit down girls and let's have a little chat." It wasn't a question.

* * *

It's shorter than normal I know and I'm sorry but I don't feel like writing much this week.


	8. I dont wanna be in love

Okay you guys know how Japanese schedules change from day to day weeeelllll that's too much for me to remember so I'm thinking of making one schedule for the whole week for each of them. Oh and you people who keep telling me to make Naruto break up with Miyuki calm down…just remember I love happy endings. And last time I checked the description says DRAMA so of course I gotta have a girl that will interfere with Naruto and Hinata's relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

* * *

_Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love – Good Charlotte

* * *

_

"Now I understand that you girls don't like each other but what if one of you had been seriously hurt?" She was talking to us as if we were children. Spreading each word out making sure we understood each one. I saw through the side of my eye Kimura-san just shrug. I chose to stay silent with my head bowed. I never noticed before, but I had three freckles on my knee. I also notice my shoes were scuffed a little. And was my skirt always this blue and was my shirt this wrinkled when I put it on this morning?

When neither of us answered she sighed. I looked up enough to see her. She leaned her cheek on her hand and looked at us in pity. "It's the first day of school…and you two get in a fight." She sighed again this time harder. She opened up some manila folders that where on her desk. She glanced at the first. Closed it. Then did the same with the second. "Neither of you have been in fights, suspended, or in any kind of real trouble." She carefully examined us. My head was starting to hurt. I was supposed to be in my social studies class taught by Asuma Sarutobi. But instead I was here…being watched.

"Since it's the first day of school and I have a headache I'll let you girls off with a mild punishment." We waited. It wasn't everyday you got a mild punishment for getting in a fight so dangerous that blood was drawn. "You two will clean the Art room after school for the rest of this week starting tomorrow. I'll inform Jiraya later." She said smirking. Was she serious? She was going to leave us with that teacher after school. I had nothing against teachers in general but this teacher was a pervert. The way he talked it was disgusting almost.

"Leave and get to class. Have Shizune, my assistant, give you a pass to class." She waved her hand shooing us out. I hadn't noticed an assistant but when sure enough there she was. With a…what was that? "Oink oink" There was a pig in school. That was insane. She put the pig down on the floor gently and asked us where we were heading then wrote us both passes. Kimura-san to Math with Iruka-sensei (who I had second period) and me to social studies.

Class was about twenty minutes in session and I was already five extra minutes late because I didn't want to go to class just yet. So I snuck into the girl's bathroom and checked out my wound. It wasn't all that bad and when my bangs covered it you couldn't see it at all. When I got to the classroom the teacher paused for a second took my pass ripped it and threw it in the trash. He told me to go seat at the last vacant seat by the window.

I was sitting next to a guy who had bright red hair and vacant green eyes. "Hi I'm Hinata." I said whispering. He glanced at me. The way he was sitting was weird. It was like he was sitting up straight but at the same time he was slouching. "I'm Gaara." I tried to think of something to say to him but he seemed…anti-social mixed with emo mixed with shyness. I could relate with the shyness but I don't think he would like me bringing that up.

I refocused on the lesson. Something about Kaguya Hime no Monogatari (The Tale of Princess Kaguya). (A/n I'll explain so don't freak. if you already know the story skip it.) Apparently a childless bamboo cuter was going through the bamboo fields when he saw a glowing bamboo stalk. He cut it open and found a baby the size of a thumb. He took the beautiful baby home with him to his wife. They called her Kaguya-hime. She grew to be very beautiful. The bamboo cuter tried to hide her from the village but eventually rumors of her beauty spread. One day when she was old enough five princes came to marry her. They eventually had the bamboo cuter to tell Kaguya-hime to choose one of the five.

She told the bamboo cuter to tell the five princes that she wanted them to each bring her something and whoever got her what she asked she would marry that man. The first was told to bring her the stone begging bowl of the Buddha from India. The second was told to retrieve a jeweled branch from the island of Penglai. The third was told to seek the legendary robe of the fire-rat of China. The fourth must retrieve a colored jewel from a dragon's neck. The final prince was told to find the seashell treasure of the swallows.

The first three tried to trick her making believe that they had gotten what she asked but she noticed they were fake. The fourth gave up and the fifth died. The emperor fell in love with her as well and like the others she denied him.

She kept in touch though. One day she told her adoptive parents she was not of this world and must go back to the moon. She was sent to earth as a punishment of some sort. Kaguya-hime left her parents a note and the emperor also got one too. She gave her parents her robes as a memento. She attached a small portion of Elixir of life to the letter to the emperor. When the emperor read the letter he asked his guard what was the closest mountain to heaven. Which one replied Great Mountain of Suruga Province. He wrote a reply to Kaguya-Hime and told his guards to take it to the mountain and burn it in hope she would get it.

The men were also commanded to burn the pot of elixir of life since the Emperor did not desire to live forever without being able to see her. Apparently the legend has it that the word immortality, Fuji, became the name of the mountain, Mount Fuji. It is also said that the kanji for the mountain, comes from the Emperor's army ascending the slopes of the mountain to carry out his order. It is said that the smoke from the burning still rises to this day.

That story was so sad. I looked around and saw some of the girls had tears in their eyes. I sighed and leaned on my cheek. Gaara turned towards me with a questioning look on his face. "What's the matter?"…He was actually striking up a conversation with me. I take back what I said about him being anti-social. "I just think it would be nice for someone to give up a chance of immortality just because they couldn't be with me." He gave me another look before he turned around to face the teacher.

There was a knock on the door and Kurenai-sensei walked in. I had her right before lunch. I had to admit she was beautiful with ruby red eyes and black hair, pale skin. She could be a model. "Um Asuma…-san the copy machine is broken…I was wondering if you would help me fix it?" I think I saw Asuma-sensei blush a little just now. He coughed, nodded towards Kurenai-sensei and turned his attention back towards us. "I'll be back as soon as I can class but for the mean time…ah Shikamaru you're in charge." Then he left right behind Kurenai-sensei. As soon as the door closed people just started talking. I don't think putting Shikamaru in charge was the best idea because he wouldn't care what anyone did as long as he didn't have to work.

"Hey Hinata! Come over here!" I looked up and glanced the room and I saw in the far corner a guy waving his hand. Kiba. He was surrounded by a whole bunch of other people I only recognized Ten-ten and Kiba. When I got over there Kiba was still talking so I decided to talk to Ten-ten. "Ten-ten-san aren't you older than us?" She looked embarrassed for a second. "Yeah, well I kind of failed this class last time I took it so I gotta take it again."

"Yea, she's not the brightest bulb in the warehouse." Kiba said joining in our conversation. "Wanna say that again Inuzuka?" She glared at him and he raised his hands in defense. "I was kidding."

"Um, Hi I'm Hinata." There were three guys I didn't know in this group. One had these freakishly weird eyebrows another was just eating chips getting crumbs all over his uniform and the last had afro like hair and black sunglasses. "Yosh, I am Rock Lee the mighty soccer beast of Konoha High!" He said pointing towards himself. "I'm" Munch munch. "Choji Akimichi." His breath smelt just like barbeque chips. "I'm shino." The way he said it made it seem like it was sort of incomplete I guess.

We were all getting along great. At one point Shikamaru came and talked and joked with us but then he got bored and went back to his desk to sleep. Which we just laughed at. My headache went away some but laughing so much was bringing it back. I touched my forehead only to flinch from the pain. Kiba noticed. "Hinata what's wrong?" He moved closer towards me and put his hand gently on my forehead and lifted my bangs up. By now everyone was watching. His eyes opened wide and he dropped his hand. "Who did this?" The anger in his voice surprised me. I didn't want to blame Kimura-san for this because in a way I deserved this, for spitting on her. "Who?" I flinched a bit and he apologized but asked his question again. Quieter this time.

"Miyuki Kimura, Naruto-kun's girlfriend." I think Kiba understood the situation. I think. I didn't have a chance to ask him because Asuma-Sensei came back into the class. He was wiping his oil covered hands on a rag. "Sit down you guys." There was only about ten minutes of class left. Not enough time for a full lesson so he told us to have self study. I glanced a Gaara a few times. I had noticed that while I was talking to everyone no one had approached Gaara. I felt bad and I brought back the anti-social ness to the list. Did he have any friends?

"Sensei!" On of the girls in the back yelled to him. "What?" He said looking up from his magazine. "You have a stain on your collar." She was right. It was a pale rose color…the same color as Kurenai-sensei's lipstick. I think everyone realized the same thing as me because I heard a chorus of Oh's around the classroom and Asuma sensei just blushed and ignored us. The guys of course wouldn't give up that easily. They kept asking questions.

"Gaara-san what class do you have next?" He only glanced at me. "Gym." I was actually surprised he answered me I wasn't expecting him to. "Me too. Do you wanna walk together to we get to the locker rooms?" This time he turned all the way towards me. "Why?" I was surprised by his sudden hostility towards me. "B-because you seemed lonely so I thought y-you might want someone to talk with or something." He was making me so scared that I started that old habit that I tried so hard to get rid of it.

"Well you were wrong. I'm not lonely." I returned to dejectedly reading my book. "But we can walk together. If you want." I smiled at him. The bell rang, Gaara started walking off but I still had to get my uniform out of my bag. Sometimes I hated this school because they made it somewhat like an American school. Where we changed classrooms periodically. But then I remembered that I wanted to go to The U.S so I had to get used to American traditions. I got my uniform and ran out the door and looked to my left and there was Gaara…he actually waited for me.

That was sweet of him. The girls where changing in classroom 103 and the boys 126. So Gaara dropped me off to the classroom and I said see you later but he didn't say anything back. I sighed and walked into the classroom and saw every head turn towards me. Probably to make sure I wasn't a guy. When they saw me they turned back to what they were doing. I chose the desk farthest away from the window. I put my stuff down on my desk.

A bag was placed on the desk next to mine. I looked up and saw pink hair. "Sakura-Chan! You have gym too?" I hadn't had any classes with Sakura yet and it was already the last period of the day I thought I wouldn't have any classes with her. "Yep! But unfortunately your fighting partner does too." She gestured behind her. I really hoped she wasn't here but sure enough I saw her light brown hair. I was hoping she wouldn't be in anymore of my classes. Kimura-san saw me looking and glared.

I turned my attention back to my uniform. Sakura was still watching me. I wondered if she hated Kimura-san or not. She looked at me a little longer before shrugging and working on putting her gym uniform on. I took off my navy blue tie that had the school symbol pressed at the end of the tie. Then I unzipped my skirt and let it fall to the floor and put on the blue bloomers. I hated these things. They made the skinniest girl look like she had thunder thighs.

I yanked off my shirt and quickly put on the white t-shirt but it was too late. "Wow Hinata how come you didn't tell me you had such huge boobs?" Crap. This is what I was trying to avoid. I felt my cheeks warm. People were watching us because of Sakura's out burst. Some short girl with glasses came up to me. She had black hair with a bob haircut.

She grabbed my boob and it took a second for it to register before screamed a little and I pushed her away. Though not hard. She looked surprised that I pushed her away. Everyone was still watching us and I think my face looked like a cherry. "W-w-who are you?" She just blinked and ignored my question. She turned towards Sakura. "You're right. They are big."

She turned back towards me. "I'm Momoko Fujiwara." Then she walked out the classroom. We, the classroom, followed her because she seemed like she was in charge. Even though this school was basically like an American one the boys and girls gym classes were still separated. We had gym inside today. We were playing volleyball today. But I had to sit out because of the wound on my head.

This was boring just watching people play and not being able to do anything. I was leaning against the glass and I could see the guys playing. Apparently Sasuke had gym this period. Oh so did Lee. I didn't see Gaara anywhere though.

Fortunately I had got into watching the guys playing soccer so I didn't even notice that class was almost over. We bowed to the teacher and went back to change into our regular clothes. Then we went to our homeroom to have our ten minute class meeting.

I was glad the bell started ringing. I could finally go home. I didn't need to work because my father said he would pay for my living expenses as long as I got all 7 out 10 or better on my report card. I think that was a fair deal. Even though I didn't have to work I still applied for a job at the Coffee Shop. They hadn't called me back yet but I was hoping they would. I was so caught up in thinking that I ran into someone's back, which of course made my head hurt. "Ow ow ow." I hadn't seen who I bumped into because I was nursing my sore head.

"Ah, I'm sorry Hina-chan!" I knew that voice and only one person called me that. Naruto. My head was still bent. Next thing I know Naruto's face was about three inches away from mine which made me blush. "Are you okay Hina-chan?" I couldn't get any words out so I just nodded. He stood up straight again and I heard him sigh. "That's good because for a sec I thought I hurt you." I looked up and smiled glad for his concern.

I looked around him. "Naruto-kun where's Kimura-san?" I was concerned I just wanted to know if they were walking home together. He looked a little surprised that I had asked. "She lives in the opposite direction as me so she went ahead with her friends." He said. He didn't look sad like a normal boyfriend would. "So I guess it just you and me! Since Sakura and Teme are going somewhere."

"Though they wouldn't tell me where" He muttered. I went to my shoe locker and switched my school shoes for my regular ones. Naruto was observing me. We got out of the school and I tried to walk behind Naruto because it was embarrassing walking home with him and I guess I was still mad at him from this morning. But whenever I slowed down he slowed down. Though I guess he got annoyed. "Stop doing that Hinata!"

"Doing what?" I said trying to play innocent. "Stop avoiding me." He stopped in front of me so I had to stop too. We were about a block away from the apartments and the street was empty. We were at the end and all we had to do was turn the corner and we would be there. "I'm not-" "Don't even say that you aren't because this whole day you keep walking away or running when you see me coming towards you." Had I been? Maybe subconsciously. But on purpose? Hmm? I don't know maybe on some level I was. I couldn't see Naruto's eyes. His head was bent.

He finally lifted his head up. His eyes they were filled with determination to understand. "And I wanna know why. Is it…is it because I'm going out with Miyuki?" I blushed from embarrassment from him finding out why I was avoiding him and mad. I avoided his eyes. My blush answered for me. "Would it help if I said I don't love her?" Yes. "No" I said lying.

"Well I'll say it anyways I don't love her." "Do you like her?" One of his eyebrows arched. "If I say yes you'll be hurt but if I say no I'll sound like a jerk." I looked in to eyes this time. Finally meeting his gaze. "Tell me Naruto, please?" He looked reluctant for a second. "I-I can't." He turned away from me and turned the corner.

"Oof." I went to go look what that noise was. Naruto looked shocked and I guess I would too if I had just run into the person I was dating after just having a conversation about them. Kimura-san had tears flowing down her face. "Miyuki what are you-" "I came t-to return your c-cell phone…" She sniffed really loudly. "You know I t-thought" Hiccup. "I would be a good g-girlfriend and r-return it to you." Sob. "P-please Naru-kun…answer her question, please." Naruto looked desperate. He was trapped.

"Um…" He began.

* * *

Man I feel bad for putting Miyuki through that. You guys might not feel that way but I feel that way though I'm still all for naruhina Idk. This chap is short I know but I'm lazy.

Sorry for the cliffhanger too...he he but you gotta save the best for the next chap right?


	9. Breaking

_Do you collect the souls you've lost  
in the top of your dresser drawer  
count the number of tears displaced  
on lonely bedroom floors  
where the shape of your heart once was  
slowly takes the place of you  
will they hold the memories now  
of the love I though I knew - Anberlin_

* * *

"Um" He began again. I don't think Kimura-san and I were being fair cornering him like this but we wanted, no needed to know. Was it fair that he had to choose between us? Not really? Did he have to choose between us? Yep, so why not now?

I really wanted to tell him that he didn't have to answer us but I could tell Kimura-san would object. She wasn't crying as much as before but tears would occasionally roll down her cheek. I guess she had a reason to cry. Her boyfriend saying he didn't love her, and possibly not even liking her. Maybe coming to this town was a mistake. I didn't want to ruin her relationship but it's just that I felt strongly for Naruto. Maybe I even loved him. But that wasn't an excuse for being between these two even if their feelings toward each other wasn't mutual.

_I'm feelin' lips  
I'm feelin' cherry  
I'm feelin' ripe  
I'm feelin' (Juicy)_

Kimura-san dug in her pocket and drew out a cell phone. I thought it was hers but she tossed it to Naruto who caught it effortless. "Make it quick Naru-kun." He gave her a weak smile and flipped the phone up. "Hello?" I heard a bunch of yelling and Naruto pulled the phone away from his head. Whoever was on the other line was not happy with him. "Hey! Quick yellin' in my ear would ya?" The voice quieted down and Naruto put the phone back up to his ear.

"Okay, okay calm down and stop blubbering." Naruto sounded as though he were talking to a child but there was no way that, that screaming voice was a child's. It was too rough and deep. "What! ...No, no, no, no, no." Naruto said shaking his head. His free hand was running his forehead in I guess an attempt to get rid of the upcoming headache. His hands went through his hair pushing it back in frustration. "Okay, I'll be there in a sec…" He glanced at us "actually forget that. Look you handle the situation and I'll be there as soon as I can." He snapped his phone shut not even giving the other person a chance to respond

"Um…that was my job and there's kinda an emergency, so can I…" He let the sentence lead on. Letting us a chance to fill it in. He wanted to leave. How convenient for him. "Naruto-kun can't you just-" "Just go." I was about to ask him couldn't he just call them back and say he is busy but Kimura-san interrupted me. I thought she would be on my side about this. So when I looked at her in shock she just shrugged.

Naruto smiled. "Really? Thanks!" He didn't say anything else. Just turned and left rounding the corner. No false promises about telling us later, no pretenses about who he loved or liked or anything. "Kimura-san, why would you do that?" She was still watching the spot where Naruto last was. Maybe expecting him to come back and say he liked her. She turned towards me with saddened red eyes. I felt my throat clench at the sight of her tear streaked face. I didn't ever want to hurt people after the incident but it seems I couldn't stop from doing it anyway.

"Last time…" She took a gulp of breath and resumed. "Last time his job called him we were at my place… we were having a good time, but when they called he said he had to go. I begged and pleaded with him to stay but he wouldn't listen." Her voice cracked at the end. She closed her eyes to stop the tears. "I couldn't take him leaving me… but that's what he does." She started to smile. "Just when I think he's mine for the day or night his job takes him away…So I started crying. Wailing, even. I sunk down to the floor in a fetal position. Crying into my hands. When I calmed down I looked up and I was shocked he was crouched there in front of me."

"I couldn't speak. I just stared at him. His hand went and cupped my cheek…I remember thinking how big and warm his hands were." She paused. "He said exactly 'I'll stay, but just this once.' And he smiled the sweetest smile I had ever seen him give me."

"I asked him if he would be there when I woke in the morning and he said yes." My face was full of shock and bewilderment. Staying the night, they didn't do it…did they? "Since we had been secretly dating for only two weeks we didn't do anything but hang out like friends would just add some kissing and cuddling into the mix." She sounded more like her usual self now. "Why were you dating secretly?" I asked her. She broke out of her trance acting as though she forgot I was here. "Strict family."

She just stood there and for a second I thought she wouldn't continue her story. If she didn't I would feel as though it was my fault for breaking her trance. "He kept his word to me…sure enough he was there when I woke up. Though he was thinking so intently, sitting on my bed looking out the window, he hadn't noticed my rousing… I tugged on his shirt and called his name and he looked at me but it was as if he wasn't looking at me at all. His eyes-"She shook her head, looking down, trying to find the word to describe it. She licked her lips even though they weren't dry. She looked up at me finally. "It was like they were _dead_, empty."

"When he saw I was awake he got off the bed and kissed my forehead saying he had to go to work now… he never broke his promise" She gave a sad smile at the memory. "I'm pretty sure he didn't sleep once that night. But anyways after he left I didn't see him for a week and I couldn't get in contact with him. And when he came back he was quiet for a while, sad, even depressed but he got out of it."

"This happens not often but when it does I think it gets worse. That's why I told him to go because they only time it happens, were he becomes depressed, is when he is late for his job." So that's it. Naruto had even more secrets than what he told me. I felt bad because he being an optimistic sunny person to become depressed something bad must have happened, really bad.

"Where's he work?" I asked her. Maybe I could go there and I don't know do something to cheer Naruto up. She shook her head smiling. "I don't know he never told me and he won't tell me no matter how often I ask." It was weird me and her just got into a fight hours earlier and now he we where acting civilized. "Don't think this makes us friends. Oh and don't worry I'll let my brother know all about this…though you probably don't know him but you will… _soon_." She turned and left. What did she mean by her brother and soon?

I groaned. This was a really bad today. I continued walking on my own towards the apartments. I walked into the building and went up the stairs. I got my keys out my pocket and put them in the door. Opened my door, and pulled the keys out. If I hadn't slipped on water I probably would've missed the letter but I did notice. I was kneeling on the ground and it was right in front of my face. It wasn't in an envelope just folded. It read:

NEXT TIME IT WILL BE YOURS

Be mine? What did that mean? Wait… water? It wasn't raining it was sunny and bright how did water get into my room. I was still kneeling. I could feel the water around my knees. I touched the water with my hand and looked at it. It wasn't water. For one water wasn't this thick, two water doesn't smell like metal and three-and this was the thing that made it register what I was kneeling in wasn't water at all-water was most defiantly not red.

"Kyaaaaaa-"

* * *

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!" His screams didn't bother me. When I was like this nothing really bothered me. His body finally fell to the ground. "Took ya long enough to die." I kicked his body just to make sure. I heard a groan behind me. Some guy was struggling to live a life that was gone. One arm wrapped around his torso and the other laying limp at his side. One of his legs broken so he was hobbling around. He was too far to see my face. "Help…me." I turned all the way around so he could see who I was.

"Oh god…please spare me. I beg of you." He fell to his knees. But since his leg was broken it was more like he was lying on his side. "Well since you asked…no" I said bluntly. If I showed mercy to him then they'd all want mercy. I couldn't do that now could I? Besides they were already dead and the longer they lived the more chance they had to become evil.

"Boss, we're finished over here." I nodded. "Bring the car around!" I yelled at them. They followed my instructions without hesitation because they had learned if they didn't they would suffer…terribly. The car stopped directly next to me. I didn't flinch. I wasn't allowed to show any kind of fear or weakness least I want them to think less of me. The door was opened and I got in. The car was black with tinted windows. They were to take me to the base or the dojo. Since I had gotten here on time, there was no need for _him_ to be mad and take it out on citizens.

I entered the base and went to the last room in the back. I was suppose to report to him after each case. I entered without knocking as I usually did. "Tatsuya." I didn't see him anywhere. I walked further in. I heard a rustle of clothing and turned around but I was too late to stop him. "Ah, Naruto I missed you." He was hugging me while swinging me around in circles. I tried to release myself from his bear hug but some how he kept his grip.

He hugged me for about ten more seconds before he suddenly let go and I dropped to the ground. "So what do you need?" He was still smiling like an idiot. I sighed. He was always forgetting or at least he made it seem that way. "I need you to check the seal." He nodded finally getting serious. He did his usual incantation and checked the seal to make sure it was holding. "It slipped a little today." He said. He recited another incantation to fix that slip or crack.

He finished and we had some green tea on the porch. The outside yard was beautiful. A huge Sakura tree in full bloom with at least four koi ponds. The grass was greener than life. Everything here reflected peace. "Naruto you know you're really doing me a huge favor taking the seal." I didn't say anything. I just kept quiet, besides it's not like I had a choice. Back when I was younger before I left here to find Tsunade and Jiraya, Tatsuya was slowly going insane from the seal. The person who used to mend his seal died and because of the seal he couldn't do the incantation on himself.

When I was thirteen there were more murders going on. The people died in the weirdest way and I immediately knew it was Tatsuya. So I told him if he knew how to give the seal to someone else he could give it to me. I didn't want the seal to break completely because it was already breaking so I sacrificed myself. The job I had now was to destroy all evil spirits and possibly evil spirits. I couldn't do it without Kyuubi because I had no psychic skills and without him I couldn't destroy the evil spirits and also I would've died from the wounds I got if I hadn't had him.

"I know." I sipped the last of my tea and stood to leave. Ever since I had taken the seal Tatsuya had gone back to acting like how he was before the seal. Thinking back to how he acted when he had the seal made me wonder. Would that happen to me some day? "Bye." I ignored him. I needed to get out of here. It just brought back memories I had tried to bury. I got out of the dojo as soon as I could. I took a deep breath and walked away like I was never there in the first place.

I walked all the way to the convenience store and bought some rice balls. I bought five since all that work used a lot of energy I was starving and I didn't feel like eating anything really but rice balls seemed reasonable. I couldn't starve from not eating.

Hmm? Should I walk home or take the train? Walking would be nice but I deserved a break. So the train it is! I walked to the platform, bought a ticket and got on. There were a bunch of seats empty so I sat down. I noticed there were a lot of spirits today. I didn't have to worry about them becoming evil, they were only children spirits. Though I would tell my team about them so the could exorcise them. I ignored them because if they knew I could see them they would cling to me.

I got off the train and started walking. It would only be about two blocks before I got home. I heaved a deep breath. It was getting hard to lie and have no one to confide in. Not even my best friends knew this secret. But if it meant they were safe then I was fine with shouldering this secret myself.

I could see the building now but there was something else. There was a car cop outside the building. I thought they were here for me but its not they could find anything in my room since I never brought my work home with me. I was planning my alibi when I saw something I hadn't noticed before or rather someone.

The person was sitting on the police cars trunk wrapped in a blanket. She was looking in the opposite direction so she hadn't noticed me yet. I ran up to her. "Hinata, what's the matter?" I was in too much panic to call her by her nickname. When she looked at me it scared me. Her eyes that were usually filled with life were empty. Just blank empty orbs. Even if she had lavender eyes and it was hard to see emotion in them in the first place I could still tell. Something terrible must have happened. Her mouth opened as though she wanted to say something but when no words came out she closed it.

She tried again and this time words came out. "Naruto-kun-" She lifted her hand as if to cradle my face but she saw her hands and so did I. Her hand just fell limply at her side. "Hinata, you have blood…on your hands" I tried to grasp the concept. "Why?" I didn't see any injuries on her. That blood wasn't _hers_. I finally caught her legs. She was still wearing her uniform and her legs and soaks were covered in dried, caked on blood.

"I fell in it." She made it sound so simple but anything involving someone else's blood was not simple. "Whose is it?" I was afraid to ask her. When I had left she and Miyuki were mad at each other. Maybe…? No, she would be handcuffed it that were the case and Hinata was much too nice to kill someone. Which I guess is why we were so different. Her eyes now showing emotion were filled with sadness. "I-I don't know N-Naruto-kun. They haven't t-told me yet." Her beautiful eyes were quickly filling with tears that were threatening to spill over at any time. "It was s-so horrible. I t-thought it was w-water but when I l-looked it w-wasn't."

I walked closer towards her so I was standing right in front of her and I hugged her so her head was in the crook of my neck. She shook before she started crying. I felt her hands circle my torso and grab a fistful of my shirt. I wasn't wearing my school uniform because of work. I was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. So even if she got blood on this shirt, no one would be able to tell.

Her body stopped trembling from crying but she still kept her arms where they were. She needed comfort and I would be here until she didn't. "Hyuuga-san." Said a voice from behind her. She lifted her head off my shoulder but she still held onto me and I to her. "We've collected a sample of the blood and have cleaned up what was left. We are also taking the note as evidence and we will need a statement from you as soon as we know whose blood this was. I would advise you not stay in your apartment tonight. Do you have relatives that you can stay with?"

Did she? I don't remember her ever really telling me where she lived before coming here. She shook her head. "A-all my family's in Kyoto." The policeman nodded his head. "How about a friend?"

"She can stay with me, though I do live here but I can invite a whole bunch of my friends over, so we'll have a bigger defense." The officer looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded his head. "Yea, do that. You're ok with that right Hyuuga-san?" She nodded. "Ok, some of my men will be in this area patrolling, so don't worry and if something seems weird just call this number." He handed her a slip of paper but she didn't let go of me so I took it for her. "Thanks." I told the officer.

I unwrapped Hinata's arms from around me and helped her off the trunk of the car. We stood leaning against the building and watched the police leave. "Come on Hina-chan lets go get some of your clothes for the night!" I tried to sound happy and enthusiastic but it failed and she noticed. "Yeah! Let's get ready for this sleep over." She also tried to be happy and just like me failed.

She wasn't moving so I grabbed her hand and we walked up the stairs to her room. She stopped a little on the stairs and I turned around to face her and smiled. "Come on Hina, you heard the cops they cleaned up the blood." She hesitated for a bit more before she gave in. We stood in front of her door. I twisted the handle and opened the door. It smelt like bleach and disinfectant. "You go get whateve' clothes you need and I'll wait out here." She nodded and I let go of her hand.

She disappeared into the back room. I got out my cell phone and called the Teme's number. I got his voicemail. I tried Sakura and also got her voicemail. I didn't want to call anyone else because Hinata might not be close with them and I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

She came back into the living room with two bags. One I recognized as her school bag and the other I guess held all her clothes that she needed. "Hinata, Teme and Sakura aren't answering their phones so its gonna just be you and me tonight…is that okay?" She smiled. She seemed to be acting more like herself. "It's fine Naruto-kun."

We started up the stairs and into his apartment. I could tell tonight was going to be an awkward night.

* * *

Okay guys I've been updating like crazy so don't get made for this cliffhanger. My mom has been getting made because recently she'll find me on the computer at like 3 o'clock in the morning because I'm trying to finish a chapter but not today…well maybe because I wanna get started on the next chap already. Man summer vacation is awesome.


	10. Beating Hearts Baby

Okay in this chap I'm going to be switching between Naruto and Hinata's P.O.V'S (point of views). This chap has got a LOT of drama and guess what you get to know why Hinata was kicked out of her home…Lucky us! But it's kind of sad and you might hate the new OC I added. Sorry well hope you like this chap anyways.

* * *

_Baby is this love for real?_

_Let me in your arms to feel_

_The beating of your heart baby_

_The beating of your heart, baby - Head Automatica_

* * *

My phone started vibrating on the table. I picked up. "Hello?" "Boss, it's an emergency. The shrine, on Mount. Fuji, which was holding the spirits its seal broke." Ugh. Just when I thought I was done working for the week. "Just get Tatsuya, he can redo the seal and he's strong." I said in an irritated voice. Why did I have to do everything and if I kept using his power then Tatsuya might not be able to redo the seal on my body and that was a lot worse then some wimpy spirits on Mount. Fuji.

I didn't have to worry about Hinata over hearing since she was in the shower washing off any left over blood. "But, boss-" I interrupted him I had no time for this. I just wanted to relax. "No ifs, ands, or buts. Your team plus Tatsuya should be able to handle this situation. Don't bother me about this anymore." I closed the phone without giving them a chance to respond. Hinata walked in drying her hair on one of my towels. "Who was that?" She was slowly turning back into her old self.

While she was drying her hair I caught sight of the bruise on her forehead and grimaced. In a way the reason she was hurt was because of me. "Just some people at work." I said sighing. Her eyebrows lifted in a questioning fashion. "Yea? What did they want?" She asked me slyly. I could already tell what she was trying to do. And that just made me smile a little but I turned my face the other way so she wouldn't see it.

"You know. They wanted me to come in, and help them." I said coyly. She was not going to ever know about what I did for a living. She was much too innocent to even begin to understand. I saw her nod from the side of my eye. She sat next to me on the couch. Though not to close but close enough that I could smell my shampoo coming from her. "And you said no…why?" I faced her this time. This game was a very dangerous one. If she found out too much she could be in danger but I didn't like keeping secrets from the people close to me.

"Because you need me here." She looked a little surprised at my answer, blushed and faced the opposite direction. It was true. That was the reason I had said no. Usually even if the seal had slipped in the past few hours I would still go to work and fight. She didn't say anything, anymore. So there was an awkward silence. "Hey, hina-chan did you get any homework?" Maybe she just needed a little encouragement or something. She just shook her. "Yea, me neither."

More awkward silence, until my stomach growled loudly. Hinata looked at me in surprise. I felt my own cheeks get warmer. It was so not cool to do something like that. "He he, guess I better get something to eat…you want any, though I only have ramen. I still haven't gone shopping for more food." I said scratching the back of my head "Um, sure." I stood up about to go to the kitchen to prepare the best food in the world. "Wait, Naruto-kun?" I was about four feet from the kitchen; I turned around and faced Hinata.

"I don't think eating all that ramen is good for your health." Psh. Not good for my health. How could something that tasted so good be bad for me? Wait…didn't sakura say that unhealthy things are usually tasty…or something like that. "Well then, how's pizza?" Pizza was healthy. It had lots of the food groups in like meat, dairy, and grain. Hinata started smiling and she giggled a bit. "No, Naruto-kun. Pizza isn't healthy either." She put her hand up to her mouth to stop another giggle from coming out.

"Why don't I make something for us?" I'm pretty sure she was completely back to her old self now. "Uh, one problem. I got no food." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you have a pen and a piece of paper?" I nodded and got what she asked for.

She started righting down a whole bunch of stuff. "Do you have any of these things?" I took the list from her and scanned the whole thing. I had a few of these things. "Uh, I got the sesame and vegetable oil, sugar, garlic salt and soy sauce, but what about these other things?" She took the list back from me and checked off all the things I said I had.

"I have the rest of these things in my apartment…do you mind go getting it for me, please?" She seemed real small and defenseless at that moment. There was no way I could say no to that plead. When she had said please it sounded so weak and broken, that I thought about just hugging her but I held back. I smiled trying to reassure her that she could trust me. "Of course Hina-chan, anytime. Just give me your key and the list and I'll be on my way!"

She gave a weak smile back and dug in her pocket and pulled out her key and handed it to me. "I'll be right back!" I ran towards the door and stopped then ran back towards Hinata. "Don't let anyone in but me. Put the dead bolt on when I leave. Um, when I come back I'll knock six times. Don't let me in if I don't knock that many times." Maybe I shouldn't have said that because she looked a little nervous now, but I had to. Someone obvious had a grudge against her or just didn't like her.

"Also don't talk. That way no one will know you're here." Maybe I should just bring her with me, just to be on the safe side. No, that would be dangerous. Despite the fact that I was only going down one level it still felt like it was too far. "You got all that?" She looked a little scared but she managed to nod. "Look if something does go wrong, I got a bunch of knives on the counter next to the stove." I gave a weak smiled and turned around to leave. For real this time.

I pretended to be calm when I left my apartment but as soon as the door was shut, I ran all the way down the stairs and to her apartment. I unlocked the door, when I walked in I sensed nothing different. So I rushed into her kitchen and grabbed all the stuff left on the list. It took me a little bit longer to find the cabbage but I did and I high tailed it out of there. I got up to my door breathing hard. I knocked on the door six times and I heard the dead bolt being released and the door being unlocked. Hinata opened the door with one hand behind her back. "I…got…the stuff." She sighed in relief before taking the bag with her free hand and I closed the door.

She let the hand that was behind her back fall to her side and I think if my eyes could they would've popped out of my skull. "Wow! Hina-chan, what's up with the knife, I said get the knife if something goes wrong…not if you want to be the next Jason." She smiled a little. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. I was just starting to get paranoid and I grabbed the knife on reflex when I heard you knock." She said explaining. One question kept floating through my mind…'who the hell has a reflex to grab a knife ready to stab someone!?' I kept the question to myself of course.

I had learned watching enough movies. You don't want to make the girl with a knife mad at you. Hinata walked into the kitchen and I heard cabinets open and close. A lot of noises basically. Not bad ones but ones that said this girl knows what she's doing. I heard her phone go off and her say hello. She sounded happy. I didn't want to be caught eavesdropping so I turned on the TV. There were music videos playing.

Hinata walked into the living room smiling. She had on my apron which was a bit too big on her. I hadn't really ever used it so it was spotless. But when I saw it there were various spots and stains on the apron and her face. "Guess what, Naruto-kun?" She sounded really happy. Maybe her dad called her and told her to come back home. For some reason that thought saddened me a bit. "What?"

"Okay, do you know the Coffee shop, Control?" She paused and when I nodded she continued. "Well, I applied for a job a few days ago and they just called me to tell me I got it!" I smiled happy for her. "That's great! When do you start?" I asked. "In two days, so Thursday...I got to get back to the food before it burns!" She rushed back into the kitchen. Whatever she was making smelt delicious. I wouldn't mind having her cooking for me everyday. Morning, noon,_ and_ night.

"Naruto-kun, I'm done cooking. Do you want to eat in there?" She said peeking her head out from the kitchen corner. If possible I think she got even more stains on her face. "Yea…hey hina-chan which do you want to watch, Howls Moving Castle, My Neighbor Totoro, Kiki's Delivery Service or Spirited Away?" Hinata came out carrying about three trays of Gyoza (a/n I guess you would call them dumplings but if you want to know what they look like go to Google.) and placed them on my coffee table then went back to the kitchen and brought out four plates two were small probably for the soy sauce and the other two were big and on top of them were chopsticks she had the soy sauce in her free hand.

"Um, I don't know I've never heard of them." She had already wiped off all the stains and smudges from her face. My face must have looked like one of those surprised emoticon. You know eyes bulging, mouth opened wide like that. "Y-you're kidding right?" She just gave me a blank stare and shook her head. She was standing in front of the coffee table. I stood up from the couch and walked towards her.

"Oh you poor child, you've been so deprived, come her into my bosom." I said in a fake American southern accent. Talking like a grandmother would to their grandchild who had gotten beaten up. I grabbed Hinata by the waist and started hugging her. Nuzzling my cheek against the top of her head. She just started giggling, which turned into laughter. "N-Naruto-kun stop it!" She said. I noticed I had been unconsciously tickling her. "I'm t-ticklish!" Her hands where on my chest trying to push me away but I could tell she wasn't trying very hard.

I started laughing too. I was glad she was having fun and with me to boot. I stopped tickling her and we both sat down on the couch trying to catch our breath. "Woo! But seriously Hina-chan you never seen these movies?" I asked. I mean come on these were awesome movies that are well known. She just shook her head. "I never had time. I was always be prepped on being the heiress, so I didn't watch much TV."

I only realized at that moment that Hinata was supposed to be the heir but she was here. In this rat hole. What ever she did must have been bad.

"Well then I guess we'll watch them all." She looked unsure but nodded anyways. She moved closer than before. Despite all the food she had been using her hair still smelt like my shampoo. I turned of the lamp and put the DVDs in the DVD player and pressed play. Howls moving castle was first. I loaded up my plate with Gyoza as did she but not as many as me about 1/3.

We were about halfway through the movie when Hinata finally broke out the trance she had been in while we were watching the movie. I knew this because she was leaning against my shoulder…key word 'was'. She suddenly straightened and scooted away from me. "What's the matter, Hina-chan?" I said smiling. Maybe she was just trying to make me anxious or scared. This was just her way of making a joke. The scowl was pretty convincing though.

"Naruto-kun, why do you always do this?" She mumbled in a small but strong voice. "Huh? Do what?" She gave me the eyes. The sad I feel like crying because you don't understand eyes. I sighed a little, not loudly because I didn't want to offend her but a nice almost silent sigh. "You always and I mean always! Flirt with me when you have a girlfriend…"

Did I flirt with her? I mean sure I teased her and loved to touch her but did that mean I was flirting with her? ...I don't think I am. "I do not flirt with you. I'm just a friendly person!" She just gave me a look of disbelief. "Really, Naruto-kun? So you're telling me that all those times were you just being friendly?" I nodded my head hastily. She looked down at her legs. "So…when we were at my apartment…" This time she looked me straight in the eyes and it made her look vulnerable. Like a baby lamb taking its first breath. "And you, you tried to kiss me…that was just you being friendly right?"

I had done something like that hadn't I? I was trapped. I couldn't tell her the truth that I didn't know why I had done that because she would feel horrible and I couldn't lie because it would have the same outcome. Maybe it would be better to lie. If I kept this friendship up her life might be in danger. I broke eye contact first. I wouldn't be able to lie to her if she kept up that look. "Yeah. I was just being friendly." I glanced at her. Her eyes were welling with tears. Damn it maybe that wasn't a good plan.

"W-what?..." She began rubbing her eyes even though no tears where coming out yet. "You…you…you jerk!" She gathered up some left over gyoza and began throwing them at me. I got off the couch and started getting as far as possible from her. "Hinata, wait. Stop-" I said trying to pacify her. "No! Just shut up and go to your room!" My eyes widened. I had never heard Hinata yell at me or tell me or anyone to shut up. When I got to my room and shut the door. I heard it. It started with a hiccup. Then a sob and another, a few more hiccups and more sobbing.

I leaned against my door and slide to the door. "I am such an idiot."

-_Wow, Sophie, your hair looks just like starlight. It's beautiful._  
-_You think so? So do I! _That was the last thing I heard besides Hinata's crying.

OoO

"Ugh" I groaned. My head was leaning on my wall. I must have fallen asleep on the floor. I waited. I didn't hear Hinata crying anymore. I got up off the floor and opened the door. It was still dark outside. I carefully made my way towards the living room. Spirited away was playing now but it was half over. I watched a little bit of it.

_-Oh, Haku, you're awake.  
-Where's Sen? What happened? Please, tell me.  
-Don't you remember anything?  
-Just little pieces. Chihiro kept calling my name in the darkness. I followed her voice and woke up lying here.  
-Chihiro, huh? Her real name's Chihiro? Can't beat the power of love._

I grabbed the remote and turned off the DVD player but left the TV on for a bit. The TV made Hinata's face look blue. She was curled in a little ball. I felt a little bad. I guess I kind of ruined the mood but she started so it wasn'tmy _entire_ fault. I saw a shiver go through Hinata. I went to the closet and got out on of my guest comforters and draped it on her. She immediately snuggled into the warmth. I gave a small half smile. I brushed some hair out of her face. "Kei-kun-" I snatched my hand away. Was…she talking in her sleep?

She had said Kei-kun. There was no mistaking it. But Kei could be a girls name or short for a name like Keiko. And the Kun she could just be talking about one of her Kohai, but that wouldn't explain why she was dreaming of that person. I gulped because the only reasonable possibility I could think of was she was thinking about her last boyfriend.

…I _really_ wish I could read minds.

OoO

_"B-but Kei-kun we can't…I'm not feeling well." I had struggled against his grip despite the fact I knew it was pointless. He stopped and faced me. His dark eyes looking straight into my pupil-less ones. "But I love you, and when people love each other isn't this what they do to show their love?" His big black eyes were so kind and gentle. "Y-yes but I'm on my p-period today." He just smiled and I felt my reasoning slip._

_"It's okay. I don't mind." I wanted to tell him that I did mind, but I didn't want him to get mad. "B-but" I started to say but he cut me off. "Hinata, I thought you loved me." He looked so sad. He dropped my hand that he had been holding this whole time. He turned to leave and I panicked. I grabbed his hand and he turned around looking surprised but his eyes showed bemusement. I ignored that. "I-I do love you. I just, um, don't want to."_

_Kei used his free hand to grab my chin, not to gently, and forced me to look into his eyes. "Please?" I cracked. I could do this for Kei. He had done so much for me. I owed him at least this much, right? "O-okay." He let go of my chin and smiled. "Yay! You know I really do love you?" I nodded unable to say how happy I was, someone had finally accepted me. He intertwined our fingers and we started walking again. We were about to become lovers. That thought made me blush._

_We got to the love hotel without another stop. "Hmm…which room do you want Hinata?" He said smiling. "It, um, doesn't m-matter." He just kept on smiling. I was going to become a woman today. He pushed a button and a card popped out. "Well let's get going!" Our room was on the second floor. When we got in the room and the door was closed Kei kissed me. I was used to him kissing me this rough and hard before. He forced his tongue in my mouth. I was used to this too. He pulled away. Both of us panting slightly. "I'm going to take a shower first…you can join me if you want." He laughed when he saw my face which probably resembled a cherry tomato._

_He put both his hands on my cheeks and kissed my forehead. I smiled. I loved it when he did stuff like that and I'm pretty sure he knew I loved it. "I'm just kidding…you just get comfortable out here. I'll be right out." The bathroom was at the end of the room. The bed was close to the door. When I heard the shower turn on, I think I might've had a panic attack right now. I could still leave right now, but then Kei would get mad at me. He would probably break up with me if I left. I took of my shoes, socks and necktie off._

_I sat on the bed. It was soft and comfortable. I had to force myself not to leave when I realized why it was so soft. No, no I could do this for Kei._

_Kei came out the shower only about four minutes after he went in. He had only his pants on and the button wasn't done. He just smiled at me and walked over to me. He kissed me the same way he always kissed me. He started to slip his hand under my shirt. I gasped in his mouth and I felt him smirk. He started making me lean back on the bed. I was getting scared. I was about to go all the way._

_Kei slipped my shirt off over my head. "Wow." I tried to cover my chest but Kei wouldn't have it he grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the bed. He kissed the insides of my chest. He started sucking on my neck and biting. It hurt. Kei must've confused my moans of pain with ones of pleasure because he kept at it._

_He unhooked my bra and threw it to the ground. He started sucking my breast. Nibbling and sucking. It hurt even more. I felt a few tears escape my eyes. Kei noticed. "You're just that happy huh?" He said smirking. I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I nodded. He zipped down the zipper on my skirt and took that off too. "W-wait Kei-kun." He gave me an annoyed look. "What?" He asked harshly. I flinched and avoided his eyes. "I can't after a-all. S-sorry." He looked even madder._

_"You're sorry?" I nodded. "Hn. We're already this far don't give me that bull shit!" I started to apologize. But he just looked even angrier. "You know what? I don't care. I dealt with you for three months just to get this moment and you think you can take it away from me? Think again." I was scared. I tried to get away but my hands where still pinned. He put both my hands in one hand and used the other to take my underwear off. I tried to close my legs but he just pried them open with his knee. "N-no." It came out as a whisper._

_He started to unzip his zipper. My eyes widened. "No! Help! Someone help me! Hel-mmph." Kei covered my mouth with his free hand. "Now listen here, you try that again and I'll make sure you regret-" someone started knocking on the door. "Is everything alright in there?" Kei glanced at me with a glare fixed on his face. _

_"Yep everything's perfectly fine! Thanks for the concern!" That was my Kei-kun. The nice and polite guy who confessed to me and asked me out. But that was a ruse. "Are you sure?" Before he had time to respond I bit his hand. "You bitch." I pushed him onto the floor but he grabbed my ankle, when I tried to run, which made me fall on the ground. Before he had a chance to cover my mouth again I started talking. "Help! He is going to rape me! HELP ME!" Kei got up and rolled me around so I was facing him. Then he slapped me._

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing huh?" I started crying. The lady, I heard her yelling outside the door. She had to get here before he raped me. I heard a beep only a few seconds later. Not enough time for Kei to penetrate me. I heard a click noise. We both looked towards the door. A man with long black hair and glasses was holding a very shiny gun. "Get off that little lady now. You got two seconds before I shoot." The man didn't even need to finish his sentence before Kei got off me. The man grabbed Kei by the front of his shirt and dragged him towards the door. He had the gun pointed towards Kei's head._

_The man handed me his jacket. "Mitsuki, while help you, little miss." He said smiling then he left the room. A very beautiful woman walked in. She had bleached hair and she had a nice tan, plus long legs. "Don't worry honey. I'll tidy you right up." She smiled the way you smile at a wild animal. To show them you're no threat. I had put the mans jacket on. It was too big though. "You alright?" I looked up at her and shook my head. I started crying all over again. She sunk down to the floor too and hugged me. _

_"Hinata!" My door was opened with a loud bang. I sat up in my bed dazed. "Yes, father?" He glared at me. "Your school just called you've been suspended. They said they found drugs in your desk…and the media is going to release a picture of you _willingly _going into a love hotel, tomorrow. My assistant sent me the fax." Drugs? I had never taken drugs in my life or even seen drugs up close. And the picture. I can't believe someone had taken a picture of that. "I know you were almost raped but the media doesn't know that. No one but the people who saved you, that guy, you and I know about that. So of course since the media doesn't know that this is going to become a scandal."_

_Father had paid off the police and Mitsuki-san and her husband to keep quiet about this incident. However Kei got a restraining order and house arrest for attempted rape. "Do you know what this will do to the Hyuuga name?" He wasn't trying to be mean. He just had to be strict since he was the head of the family. "F-father I've never taken drugs or h-hidden any a-anywhere." He sighed and his eyes softened a fraction. "I know, but you are my heir and scandals like this really make it seem like you aren't fit to be heir." I nodded unable to speak._

_"Hinata, your cousin Neji suggested that one of that boys friends planted the drugs in your desk to get revenge…do you think that's possible?" Father only referred to Kei as 'that boy' even before this incident. "He hung around with bad people occasionally." When I said bad I meant people in gangs, or people that sold drugs. Father just nodded._

_"The elders when they see the newspaper tomorrow and when they hear about your suspension, they're going to call your position into question." I kept my face indifferent. "You are going to need to be strong." I choked down the sob that was working its way up my throat and nodded. Father gave me one of his rare smiles. He walked over to me. He put his hand on the top of my head and messed my hair up even more. "It's going to be okay. I know none of this is your fault." I smiled at him glad he was showing me some kindness._

OoO

She was smiling a little. I felt sort of like a stalker watching her sleep. But she was so interesting. The way the emotions played on her face. I was tempted to wake her up at one point because of the face she was making but I decided against it because it went away while I was contemplating what to do. I turned the TV off and let the moon be the only light available. I still didn't know what time it was because I left my watch in my room and with almost no light I couldn't find my cell phone.

I kept replay our fight in my head. It just kept repeating no matter what I did. Maybe I was flirting with Hinata and just confused it with being friendly because I know no matter how friendly you are you most defiantly do not try to kiss a girl who isn't your girl friend. I saw my phone light up then start vibrating. "Hello?" I forgot to check the screen to see who was calling. "Dobe, why did you call I told you me and sakura were going to be _busy_ tonight." Oh yeah I had forgotten I had called the Teme and Sakura. "I called because I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my house for another sleepover." I heard a slap come from the other side of the phone.

"…Teme, you still there?" Then a sigh. "…Yes I'm just trying to figure out how I got stuck with such a stupid friend." I was about to start yelling but then I remembered that someone was asleep right in front of me. "Naruto what part of _busy_ did you not get?" Why did he keep emphasizing busy it was starting to bug me.

"The busy part…" Another slap noise. (A/n sasuke is slapping his hand against his forehead.) "Naruto, you are the biggest idiot I've ever met…how do I put this so _you_ understand…" He said clearly frustrated. "Okay Sakura and I…are…in my parents…villa…using it…to have….sex." I so did not need to know that much information. I never ever wanted to know about Teme and Sakura's love life. That's just gross. "Do you understand dobe?" I nodded but forgot he couldn't see me. "Yea…hey but what about school?"

"Sakura and I are the top students we're pretty sure we can skip a few days and still be the top students…you on the other hand." He laughed a little at his own joke. "Sasuke-kun…come back to bed." I heard a girl say on the other line and I'm pretty sure it was sakura. "Kay. See ya dobe." He didn't give me a chance to respond. I had meant to ask him why he was calling so late. Then I saw my phones clock. It was only 11: 43 pm. I thought it would've been like three or something.

I turned back to make sure Hinata was still sleep. She was.

OoO

_"Hinata Hyuuga, not only have you ruined your own reputation, you have also tarnished the entire Hyuuga clan by you acts." I sat calmly letting them say what they needed. I already knew what their decision would be. They were just doing this because I was Hiashi Hyuuga's daughter. "You have been caught twice doing horrible things that will forever be a stain on the Hyuuga clan. That's why we have come to a decision." The head elder paused and scanned the crowd. Probably to make sure everyone's eyes where on her. "You have been stripped of your title of Heiress and because of this we can not allow you to live on the Hyuuga compound any longer."_

_"You can't do that!" Hanabi was sweet trying to stop them but this had been their decision when they heard me talk and I stuttered. Over the course of the past two months I had lost my stutter. I had to if I wanted to be strong with all the whispers behind my back. "Another outbreak from the head family will result in all of you being dismissed." I heard Hanabi sit back down not to quietly may I mention. "You have three weeks to move out. I draw this clan meeting to an end." The elders left first. Then the head family. Then the branch. Leaving me. I had no title so I had to leave last. No one could leave until the person or people of higher status than them left._

_I should've been crying, but I couldn't. Not here anyways. I had known they would kick me out the first chance they got, my father and sister had known too. Father helped me find a place in __Tokyo__. It would be inexpensive. Hanabi helped me pack. On the day I was to leave Neji gave me three cans of pepper spray and a can of mace. I had heard there were a lot of molesters on the trains and buses._

_I hugged each one of them and boarded the train. I ran into three molesters and each one meet Mr. Pepper spray. When I saw my apartment I was saddened because this just proved to me that I really wasn't part of the Hyugga clan. The apartments where small but suitable for me. I made two new friends on my first day there plus I meet one of my old childhood friends. It was a fun place._

_"Achoo."_

OoO

Crap! "Achoo!" I knew I shouldn't have tried to sleep on the floor in front of the couch. I had only managed to sniff up some dust bunnies. And now Hinata was probably going to wake up. "Achoo!" I heard her groan. "Ah…huh." Damn that moon. It chooses now to light up my living room. "Naruto-kun?" I tried to smile but it came out feeling weird. "Yea?" Her eyes started to fill with tears again. "Oh, crap! What did I do Hina-chan?" She just shook her head and grabbed me head and hugged me which made my face and her boobs meet. She was so soft.

Then I remembered she was crying. She was cradling my head but I managed to look up at her. "What's the matter? Hina-chan?" She looked down at me and more tears started to come out. "Um did you have a bad dream?" She just silently nodded. She must have had a nightmare about the blood in her apartment. I wrapped my arms around her waist awkwardly and held her as she held me.

"Do you um want to you know talk about it?" I really hoped she would say no because girls and emotions was something that made me uncomfortable. "No thanks." I slightly sighed. She wanted to talk about it I could tell at least that much but she was hesitating like she couldn't trust me. "You can tell me Hina-chan. I'll try to understand." I felt her shake her head. "No, Naruto-kun. I just can't…I can't tell you about it." Was the dream that bad?

"I want to tell you, but I can't." Her voice was heart wrenching. She was pleading with me to drop it. So I did. I let go of her waist and carefully took her hands off me and I stood up. Her eyes filled with panic. "Wait don't go!" My eyes jumped with surprise. She thought I was going to leave her? At this moment, where she needed someone to hold her.

I was just going to sit on the couch and hold her there because my knees hurt and if I was held to her chest any longer I think I would've had a nosebleed. "I'm not going to leave you." I said as gentle as I could and sat down right next to her and pulled her into my lap. She looked at me with bewilderment and I just smiled. Some times she was too cute for her own good.

When I was holding her I was overly conscience of my heart beating and I could feel hers too. So I'm pretty sure she could feel mine as well.

I don't know how long we sat on that couch just holding each other but eventually we passed out from tiredness.

* * *

This is 11 pages more than normal. I set a goal to make twelve but I ran out of things to write. Hope you guys like this chap and now you all know Hinatas story. For some reason its fun writing in Narutos POV and some of you are probably wondering why did naruto say he was just being friendly to hinata instead saying the truth about how his love is as strong as a thousands suns well can you actually imagine naruto doing that? I can't plus its funer this way! XD

Guess Imma have to change the rating from 'T' to 'M'


	11. Nothing Last Forever

Hinata: How come Naruto has been narrating for the past chapter and a half…I thought I was your favorite.

Me: Hinata you are but I needed to freshen things up and the only way to do that was change perspectives.

Hinata: *pouts* that's not far.

Me: I know but I'll make it up to you…this chapter you can narrate.

Hinata: Yay!! ^.^

Okay someone sent in this review to me: _The story is going really good, but what I don't get is if Naruto didn't think that he was flirting with Hinata then why did he feel compelled to let her know that he didn't love his girlfriend and that he may not even like her._

Answer is: Naruto didn't want Hinata to keep avoiding him so he thought if he said he didn't love her she would stop but then Hinata asked if he liked her and he does like her or else he wouldn't go out with her but if he said no it would create a whole bunch of new problems. But he isn't sure he still likes miyuki as much as he did when they start going out that's why he hesitated.

* * *

_Everyday  
With every worthless word we get more far away  
The distance between us makes it so hard to stay  
But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe  
It hurts but it may be the only way – Maroon 5

* * *

_

It was a beautiful bright day. With few clouds and an extravagant blue sky. A peaceful day one could call it. Two people, a child and a man, sat observing the peacefulness of the garden in front of them

"Tell me again why you can't just destroy the fox." Asked a curious blue eyed blond seven year old. The man, Tetsuya, with green eyes and black long hair just sighed at the child's question. The child, Naruto, had asked this question about once a week.

"Because the evil spirits need to be destroyed. If they aren't they might kill your loved ones." Tetsuya had used a different approach this time. Instead of just giving the facts he was trying to get the child to worry about protecting his friends.

The Blond child just gave a melancholic face. "I don't have any loved ones." He said bitterly. For a young child he had already experienced many depressing and heart wrenching things that took away some of his childish innocence.

Tetsuya tried to make light of the conversation since he could tell that it was going down a very blue road. "What are you saying, Naruto? Of course you have loved ones…everyone here cares for you." Again the small child gave a sad expression.

"They _have_ to care for me." He waited for Tetsuya, his master and guardian to deny the statement. Tetsuya knew that what the child had said was true. These people feared Naruto because of how fast he had learned the Ja-shika style (a/n totally just made that word up lol) and because he was so young they feared him.

None of them knew how hard he trained to get that good and yet he still made mistakes. Small ones but if he were to fight a spirit that mistake would cost him his life…not that he was allowed to fight outside the dojo. However because they were all part of the same organization and because of the deal Tetsuya had made, with the prime minister, they would have to risk their lives to protect this little blond boy.

"I'm going to practice my calligraphy." Naruto stood and left leaving Tetsuya alone to wonder if he had made the right decision to take guardianship of this child. Naruto had not gone to the calligraphy room but instead went to his room. He went towards the corner where his chest laid. It was an old thing. Had belonged to his father. Naruto used it to keep his important things in it.

The only way to open it was to use a key. He kept the key around his neck using a silver chain. He took the chain off and put the key into the lock and turned. The lock made a dull clicking noise, he opened the trunk. Inside were his most precious items. Pictures of his parents. His mother's locket. The wallet his father gave him when he was a child. It still looked brand new since it hadn't been used ever before.

Naruto had named it Gama-chan. Then the most precious thing was his mother's journal. He had read it front to back multiple times but he had never gotten tired of looking at his mother's handwriting.

His birthday was in three days and he had decided he would go find these people his mother wrote about. He would leave a week after his eighth birthday. Some people would consider him too young to travel alone but they didn't know the things he had done and the things he had seen.

He was in some ways more mentally mature than some teenagers and in other ways completely naïve. He had also been pick pocketing some of the students of Tetsuya's. So he had saved enough money to leave this place.

He had made this decision because it was getting harder for him to awake once he was asleep almost like a coma. His body felt sluggish and painful once he awoke almost as if it was trying to stay asleep forever. Sometimes when he would be walking after training he wouldn't be able to see. He could only see black so he would sit down cross his legs and pretend to mediating.

He would keep his eyes closed until he saw the red tint of the sun from behind his eye lids. On rainy days he would just pray that when he opened his eyes he could see again.

He was a child that wanted a long peaceful and fun life so it was only natural that he would run away from the thing that would take that away.

* * *

It had been five years since he had seen this place let alone walked into it. Not much had changed from what he had remembered. When people that he remembered from his childhood saw him they bowed just as they had when he was a child.

Back then it had made him feel nervous having all those adults show him so much respect but now it gave him a feeling of pride.

Even though he hadn't been to the dojo in such a long time he still occasionally practiced the Ja-shika style. Only to ensure himself that he wouldn't get rusty.

He walked to the back room and opened the door without knocking. He saw the same man that had raised him strapped to the floor by paper seals. Same long black hair, same green eyes. When he heard someone enter he looked up as far as the seals would let him. "…is that you Naruto? Wow, how long has it been? Four, Five years?" Naruto said nothing just sat down on the floor.

"I would hug you to welcome you back but as you can see I'm a little tied up at the moment." Tetsuya laughed at his own joke and Naruto stayed silent. When Tetsuya's laughing ended Naruto started talking. "The seal is slipping, right?" He didn't give Tetsuya a chance to respond because he already knew the answer.

The twenty disembodied figures found in Hiroshima were proof enough. "Why don't just teach me how to repair the seal?" It felt foreign to him to talk about the seal after so many years of ignoring the truth.

Tetsuya laughed again but this laugh sent shivers down his spine. It was maniacal and deranged. "**You really think you a mere seal can keep me under control?**" The real Kyuubi had taken over. He was even more freighting when he spoke. It was as if the devil himself were speaking. Tetsuya's once green eyes now had a red ring around them.

Naruto had to stop himself from running. But doing so would only amuse Kyuubi. "I would say its doing a pretty good job now and its been doing a pretty good job for the past seven hundred years." Naruto said challenging him. Kyuubi snarled and Naruto just smirked. He knew he was pushing it because if truly angered, Kyuubi could break these seals.

Tetsuya finally gained control of his own body again. "Whoa! That really tires an old man out…what's with the long face? …Oh you want your answer right? Alright well the only way you could repair my seal is if you had the Kyuubi sealed in you before, and well that means Goya-san was the only person who fix my seal." Tetsuya sighed deeply before looking Naruto in the eyes for the first time that cold day. Tetsuya wasn't really that old he was only thirty-two. "Naruto, I really hate to say this but basically…Japan is doomed."

His face was a filled with misery at the thought that Japan would be destroyed and it would be his fault. "Tetsuya who is normally suppose to get the seal?" Naruto asked carefully. "My heir but as you know my wife died before she had a chance to have a child and I don't want any other woman besides her."

"What if…I become your heir? I mean I'm basically your son. You raised me and you taught me the Ja-shika. Everything you did for me is the same you would've done for your heir, right? So why not give me the seal?" Naruto knew he would regret offering this when he barely knew anything about it, but he couldn't just let Japan be destroyed.

"Naruto, do you have any idea what your offering? You will suffer and-" Naruto interrupted him before he got a chance to rant. "Does that mean you'll let me do this?" He wasn't excited about the idea but at the very least he could feel like a hero. Tetsuya sighed before nodding. "Might as well…Go get someone to remove these seals so we can get started." Naruto stood up and left to go get someone.

The process of transferring Kyuubi from Tetsuya to Naruto was a tiring and grueling one. Painful too. Naruto felt as though each of his molecules where being ripped apart from his very being and then put back in place. It took four days for the process to finish. By that time Naruto was ready to collapse so he did right into Tetsuya's arms.

He passed out but not before he heard Tetsuya whisper into his ear "I'm proud of you." If he hadn't been so tired he would've gave Tetsuya that boyish grin that he was well known for.

He had awakened days later or was it months. He hadn't been sure but he knew where he was, his old room. It was kept just as he left it. Looking at it how it been kept the same, in hopes that he would return, had put a damper on Naruto's spirit.

Tetsuya was like his father but he hadn't been in his right mind. It was acceptable that Naruto run away. He was only protecting himself, but maybe that was a bit too selfish.

He hadn't moved he just laid there with his eyes open, taking in his surroundings. It even smelled the same as he left it. "Ah so the little prince is awake." came a voice from the doorway. Naruto craned his head to see but it hurt to move too much. Naruto made a face of annoyance.

"Little prince? Couldn't you come up with something better, Tetsuya? And how come you can move while I'm on the floor in pain." Tetsuya walked in the room. He was glad that Naruto still was himself. Tetsuya just sat next to Naruto and began peeling an apple. "Because I wasn't the one who had a thousand year old demon put in me." Tetsuya said smiling.

The two talked about what had happened in their lives during the past five years. Then they got to the serious matter of Naruto's new job. He would have to patrol the city and kill any evil spirits as soon as possible and then report to Tetsuya when he was done with the job.

* * *

"Uzumaki-kun." I shook his shoulder. He was in a deep sleep. I had just woken up. I had grabbed my uniform from out of Naruto's bathroom; since I left it there, and took off the clothes I borrowed from Naruto and put my uniform on. We had a half day today at school but I was stuck after school cleaning the art room.

"Uzumaki-kun." I said shaking him harder. He had to get up and soon. School started in fifty minutes and I'm pretty sure Naruto would like to take a shower before school started. He groaned and his eyes opened a crack.

"Huh? Hina-chan what are you-" I cut him off smiling. "Uzumaki-kun I would appreciate if you would refrain from saying my name so casually." I said as sweet as possible. I had decided when I had woken up in his arms that we would have to stop this sleeping that close to one another or rather sleeping in each others apartment. Especially when he had a girlfriend.

I so did not want to become the _other_ woman. After dreaming about Kei I remembered why I was here. I was suppose to be suffering not having the time of my life and having an almost fling. I would discipline myself better. It was my own fault that I was here in Tokyo because I had trusted the wrong guy.

I had heard rumors about Kei being involved with bad people but when he confessed to me he was so sweet and kind. I gladly overlooked the rumors. Of course dating him I had lost some friends but I was happy that my boyfriend was so sweet to me and he protected me.

That was all in the past though. I would serve my time in Tokyo and hopefully get accepted back into the Hyuuga household as the heir. "Hina-chan what are you talking about?" His eyebrows scrunched up in a really cute way. Oh man this was not going to work. I think it was already too late to forget about him. But I could try.

"Uzumaki-kun please call me either Hinata-san or Hyuuga-san but I must say I would prefer you to call me the latter." He just stared up at me. I kind of felt bad for suddenly telling him this but I had to or else I would hurt Kimura-san and I had already hurt and disappointed a lot of people already.

"Are…are you serious? Hina-cha-" I gave him a sharp look. "Hyuuga…I actually prefer Hinata-san…but what's this about? I thought you liked that nickname." He looked confused. It felt strange for him to address me with a –san. I longed almost to hear him say my nickname. "I do. But you have a girlfriend and I don't want her to feel offended by you addressing me so informally. This is what she wants." I said in an organized voice.

It was better that way. Even if it hurt I could deal with it. It wasn't like I thought he would suddenly dump his girlfriend for me. She was cute and spunky while I was plain and shy. Maybe I would date someone else and forget about him. "What about what _you_ want?" He stared deep into my eyes and I stared right back just as concentrated.

His eyes were beautiful. Big and blue. A bright blue not a depressing washed out color but bright and vivid. "It doesn't matter what I want because I'm not your girlfriend. Anyways school is in forty-five minutes. You should get ready. I'm going ahead." I turned around to leave.

"Wait Hina-chan!" He said grabbing my hand. I snatched it away from him and looked at him from over my shoulder. He looked like a lost puppy. "I don't think you should touch me so casually anymore, Uzumki-kun." Even I could feel the venom on my words. I turned and walked out his door.

I guess the door could be like a symbol for me walking out of his life for good, but that would be too cliché. I headed towards the stairs and started walking down them. I heard no pursuit behind me and I guess that made me sadder.

This was the end of our messed up relationship. I sneered because really this was a sad ending. Weren't girls that were nice and sweet suppose to get the guy and end up happily ever after? Maybe I needed to get more in touch with reality.

I was about two blocks away from the apartment complex now. Now that I thought about it maybe it should stay like this. If I stayed away from him I would stop getting those notes and I wouldn't have to worry about sleeping at home.

"Hinata!" I turned at the sound of my name and smiled. Brown hair and sharp brown eyes came running towards me. He stopped right in front of me smiling. "Hey Kiba-kun." He finally looked at me. And his eyes widened. My eyes were a bit red from crying myself to sleep last night. "Hinata what happened?" I gave him a sad smile.

"Nothing, Uzumaki-kun and I just had a talk." Kiba glared but not at me but at what I had told him. I think I heard him growl a bit. "And it ended up with you in tears?" I nodded unable to speak. He sighed and calmed down a bit.

"How bout I talk to him for you?" He said with a sad look. That was weird, but I just smiled. "No thanks. We came to a decision." We started walking. A few cars passed us occasionally. I had taken a different route from what we took yesterday so I wouldn't bump into him. "Oh and what was that?" Kiba asked me.

When I looked closer at him. Kiba was pretty handsome. Not like Sasuke, no not even close but he had a certain boyish charm. Not as boyish as Naruto but somewhere in the middle. I had never noticed him before. "We decided to distance ourselves from one another." Instead of 'we' it was more like me.

I think Kiba looked a little pleased about this. "That's too bad but you gotta do what you think is best, right." He said finally smiling, I smiled back. "Right!" I could see the school approaching. We had spent the last few minutes talking about what had been going on in our lives since we got separated.

We walked into the school gates and just as I was about to leave to join Sakura and Ino, Kiba stopped me. "Hinata, um I was wondering if, you know, you wanted to get something to eat after school…like a…date?" He said with a faint blush on his face. I glanced behind him and saw Naruto standing there. I'm pretty sure he had heard Kiba. Our eyes meet.

Kiba hadn't seen Naruto yet so I pulled my gaze away and looked up at Kiba smiling. "I would love to, Kiba-kun." He smiled out of pure happiness. Maybe he could make me forget about Naruto. I know Kiba would do his best to make me happy. But if only he understood. I was already too deep in to be happy with anyone else.

"Great! Then I'll meet you at your locker after school." He walked away smiling. I really hated how this school was making us go through this trial. Lockers…what was the point of them? They were difficult to open and I couldn't get most of my things in there.

I had art as my first period so did Naruto and Kimura-san. Oh and the teacher was a pervert. I had heard a rumor from Ino that he was actually a renowned author of a series of adult novels called Icha Icha Paradise. Another rumor that followed that one was that Naruto ghost-wrote one of the books. Strange rumors that could be true.

School passed in a breeze. I was barely aware of the time passing. Thoughts and daydreams just kept passing through my mind. Thoughts being my time with Naruto and daydreams of what my future could've been with Naruto.

Before I knew it school was over. I had forgotten this morning, when I agreed to go on a date with Kiba, that I had to clean the art room. I was standing in front of his locker waiting for him.

The hallways were flooded with people leaving. However the hallway was filled with the same colors. No one really stood out when you have a school uniform. Everything was Navy blue and white. Occasionally a girl would try to stand out by adding some accessories but eventually had to take them off.

I heard a loud voice laughing and saying something that made the others around him laugh too. I turned and saw Kiba. When he saw me he turned to his friends and said something and then half jogged to me. "Am I late? I know I told you I would meet you at your locker but I guess I was taking a while to pick you up, right? I'm sorry." He went up to his locker and opened it. He started shuffling the things in his bag into his locker.

"Um, Kiba-kun I can't go out with you today." As soon as I said this his once happy face fell. I felt guilty for accepting to go out with him then telling him that I can't. "But its only because of that fight I got in. So for the rest of this week I'm stuck cleaning the art room." I explained as quickly as possible.

His face lit back up. "So that means when your punishment is done we can go on a date?" He asked. He was like a little puppy getting so excited over the smallest things. I nodded at him and gave a small smile.

"Okay then." He said before he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We both simultaneously blushed. 'Well I guess I'll see you later." He said backing away. "Yea, see you later."

He turned around and began walking toward the exit and I turned the opposite direction and headed towards the art room.

* * *

Now don't hate me for putting in this KibaHina shipping it was necessary. I know I always say things are necessary but this one _really_ is. In the long term it will pay off. Anyways this chap I hope it clears up all and I mean **all** misunderstandings. If not just message me and I'll try to clear it up.

p.s the poll is still open but I just wanted to upload a chapter so I did.


	12. Miserable at best

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_You're all that I hoped I'd find_  
_In every single way_  
_And everything I could give_  
_Is everything you couldn't take_  
_Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away_  
_And the hardest part of living_  
_Is just taking breaths to stay – Mayday Parade_

* * *

"How should we get them to start talking again? Seeing as, they haven't spoken in almost two months." Sakura questioned. She and Sasuke didn't usually eat in the classroom. Especially in _my _classroom and neither did Ino seeing as she didn't even have this class, at all. "Why don't we lock them in a closet!" Ino excitedly suggested.

Today would have to be described as possibly the most awkward day ever. Because it was raining outside, no one could eat on the roof, the only places to eat where either the cafeteria or a classroom. The cafeteria was overly crowded with no good seats left. So Kiba and I decided to eat in the biology classroom which was the class I had right before lunch. Unfortunately Naruto had the same idea so he and Kimura-san were also in here with us. And for a reason unknown to me Sasuke, Sakura and Ino came into the classroom too.

"Hello? Boyfriend of the girl your trying to lock in a closet sitting right here." Kiba stated whilst pointing at himself. We had started going out after our first date to a café. Meaning we had been dating almost as long as the time Naruto and I had stopped talking. Sasuke and Naruto ignored Kiba while Sakura and Kimura-san quickly glanced at him. I just continued eating my lunchbox and gazing out the window.

"That would probably work but Naruto might break the door down trying to get out and Hinata-chan has become quite stubborn lately and would probably refuse to talk." Sakura said as though she knew everything. True I had become a little stubborn but I had to change. I had to make the Hyuuga elders believe that I was tough and could deal with anything they dealt out. Even if it meant losing some friends along the way.

"…how about we put steel handcuffs on them." Ino suggested once more. They had been doing this for the past ten minutes. Suggesting things to get me and Naruto to talk. Sasuke just kept eating, clearly looking amused at their suggestions. "That may work but only if Naruto doesn't break his thumb to escape them." Sakura said quickly refusing another idea. "Can't you think of something more creative?" Sakura asked

"Hey! I'm trying! I don't see you coming up with anything better, forehead-girl!" Ino screeched. "Maybe because your dumbness is making it hard to think, Ino-pig!" At that point I started to tune them out. It was a pointless fight anyways, and listening to it made my headache worse.

My eyes shifted over to Kiba quickly, he was fuming. His hand was in a tight fist almost breaking his chopsticks. I placed my left hand over his. "Kiba-kun…calm down." I said quietly, keeping my eyes on the rain clouds.

I looked away from the window and saw Kiba smiling gently at me. He intertwined our fingers, my fingers touched his palm and his fingers where slightly wrapped over mine. An awkward hand holding technique; His thumb stroking my pinky which I ignored as I returned my gaze to the window once more.

I had always hated the rain but now I was starting to like it. I wasn't sure why but I did. The rain always washed away the dirtiness of the world and gave it a fresh new beginning.

"Hey Naruto isn't your birthday coming up?" I heard Sakura ask. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto look at her and smile. "Yup! I'm gonna be seventeen! I'm one year closer to being able to legally drink!" Kimura-san giggled at his statement.

"You're already stupid enough, Dobe, and drinking wouldn't help any." I was vaguely listening my attention was focused more on two raindrops that were racing down the window. My head hurt so much and I felt nauseas. But I ignored it since I had been feeling like this for a while and it always went away.

I took some more food and ate it. I could feel Sakura watching me. "Hey, Hinata, are you ok? You look a little flushed." Sakura asked her voice finally breaking me out of my trance. I reluctantly pulled my gaze from the window-Turning my head made me dizzier-and saw Sakura's worried face. Naruto and Kiba began watching me after Sakura's accusation. I placed my chopsticks down on my bento box; I really didn't want to continue eating when I couldn't even taste the food.

I gave a big smile to all of them. "I'm fine, but thanks for worrying." I was finished with lunch anyways so I started to pack my lunch up, then I proceeded to put my bento box in my bag. "Hinata are you sure?" This time Kiba voiced his concern. He untwined our fingers and put his hand on my forehead. I didn't stop him-though I did want to-because I didn't have the strength to.

"You're burning up!" He exclaimed taking his hand off. Sakura stood up from her seat and walked toward me and put her hand on my forehead. Her hand was almost as cool as Kiba's. "I can't do a full examination but you defiantly have a fever and your pupils are slightly dilated. You should go to the nurse's office and get some rest." She said.

"I'll take her." Kiba exclaimed, standing. Sakura went and sat down at her seat. Kiba took my hand and gently pulled me up. As we began toward the door I noticed that Naruto was still watching me, when I tried to return his gaze he quickly looked away.

The hallway was practically empty; very few people were in it. When I stumbled a bit Kiba put his arm around my waist, making sure to keep me up. "You can lean on me if you feel dizzy." I nodded and took him up on his offer. He was so sweet sometimes that I felt like I didn't deserve him.

We walked down the hall alone. It was almost complete silence between the two of us except for the low hum of the classrooms behind the doors. The air between us was thick, not awkward at least not full blown awkward but almost there. When we reached the nurse's office separated myself from him and put some distance between us but not much. "Thanks for helping me here. You can go back to class." I told him. My headache had gotten worse and I just wanted to lie down.

Kiba looked taken back for a second before he straightened up and smiled. "You gotta get better so we can go on a date, okay?" I nodded while giggling. His smile just widened. "Okay and when we do you should bring Akamaru. I miss him." I said giggling more at Kiba's face which had turned into an annoyed one.

"I'm losing my own girlfriend to my dog." He tried to keep a straight face but ended up laughing with me. The school bell began chiming signaling that lunch was over. We both looked up as if we would be able to see the actually bell.

"Well I guess I better be going to class. I'll tell sensei that you're in the nurse's office." He whispered stepping closer to me. I stayed where I was and kept my eyes focused on his. The distance between was a personal distance but now it was intimate.

He leaned down and stole my lips. His hands wrapped around my waist. Kissing was not fun it was gross when you thought about it. Someone's lips overlapping yours and their tongue in your mouth. Kissing had never been a pleasurable act. I wasn't a bad kisser-according to Kiba- but I still found kissing not enjoyable. I was okay with quick little pecks on the mouth or cheek but I did not like actual kissing. It was too personal. I dealt with kissing by thinking of someone with blonde hair and eyes as blue as the noon sky. Someone whose smile lit up the room.

If I just imagined I was kissing that person I could do this. At this point I usually place my arms around his neck letting him think I wanted to kiss him more but I couldn't because I heard the door behind me open. We broke apart and I turned my head. The principal/school nurse was standing right behind us with one eyebrow cocked up. Kiba let go of me as if I had burned him. "Well, uh, I guess I better go. See you later, Hinata." He mumbled jogging down the hall.

Tsunade-sensei just sighed. "Is there a reason you're here?" I was unable to talk for a moment. I was still in shock of having her catch us. I coughed into my hand trying to regain my voice. "Um, Sakura-chan said I had a fever and my eyes were slightly d-dilated." She always made me nervous with her cold gaze. She walked into the office and I instinctively followed her.

"Have a seat." She suggested pointing at a stool. I sat and watched her bustle around the room. She came back and stood in front of me. "Open your mouth." I complied with her demand and she proceeded to place a thermometer under my tongue. I instantly closed my mouth. She was looking at her watch. A dull silence occupied the room; the only other noise was the rain pattering against the windows. After a minute she swiftly pulled the thermometer roughly from my mouth. "Hmm."

I hated when doctors said that. It always sounded like something bad. You could be feeling fine one moment, they say 'hmm' and the next moment you feel something unusual. "Well you have a slight fever nothing serious but I would advise you to lie down and sleep for a little bit. I'll awake you before school is over." She said, walking over to her desk and sitting down, continuing her paperwork. I nodded. I knew I hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. I was paranoid, could you blame me? Anyone would be freaked out finding blood in their house. I usually stayed awake as long as I could before passing out but I knew that couldn't be the reason I didn't feel well. It just couldn't be because I had been feeling this way for about two weeks and I had been staying up late every since I found the blood.

I moved the curtain that separated the beds and pushed the covers back. Once I laid my head on the pillow I was out cold.

"Hyuuga, Get up!" Someone yelled. On instinct I jumped up and sat straight, as I often did when back when I lived in the Hyuuga household. Then I remembered where I was and relaxed a bit. I looked in front of me and saw the nurse smirking.

"Glad to see you're awake. School ends in twenty; you can leave now if you want." That was all she said before walking away and out the room. I heard the door open and close as her footsteps faded away.

I lifted my hand up to my face and felt my forehead. It still felt a little warm and I was still dizzy. Tsunade-sensei probably thought I was going to go home and sleep off the rest of my fever but I wasn't going to.

I got out of the bed and started walking carefully making sure that I didn't get to dizzy. I had work to do today. I didn't need to work because I had no need for money but there was something I wanted to buy and I wanted to prove to my father, the elders and myself that I could earn a living.

I decided not to go to my locker and I just walked out the building. I probably should've waited for Kiba but I didn't feel like waiting around for him. I know a good girlfriend would wait but I needed space every once in a while.

Besides I had my cell and he knew where I worked. I stopped at the bus stop. Usually I would walk or Kiba would take me on his bike but I was too dizzy. I took one look at the bench and frowned. It still had puddles of water on it. I had just washed my uniform yesterday and I had no plan of getting it dirty now; I swung my bag off my shoulder and unzipped it. The zipper sounded twenty times louder since no cars were driving by.

The bus arrived and dropped my eighty cents into the change box. I took a seat near the front. I had only eight blocks to get to Control. It was a pretty easy job that paid well. My boss was fairly nice. He said he was from America but lived in England most of his life then moved to Japan about ten years ago. He was actually kind of cute with his light brown hair, warm green eyes and chubby baby face.

He was two inches taller than me, which wasn't saying a lot since I was only 5'3". Something I learned recently was despite his cute baby face he had been the Oyabun of a Yakuza. Meaning he could probably kill someone twice his size in three seconds. It also explained why he treated all the staff like we were one big family. His name was Adam but everyone just called him Boss.

My mind wandered for a bit before I began thinking about Naruto. He said his birthday was coming up. I wonder if it would be inappropriate to buy him a gift. Maybe if I just left it at his door and don't sign it, it would be alright.

But then again there was the whole what to buy him kind of thing. Okay, what did he like? The color orange, music, frogs, ramen…um what else? Come on. I racked my brain trying to remember anything else he liked. Okay so maybe I didn't know him as well as I first thought.

Well maybe I could just buy him…an orange…frog shaped ramen bowel…that played music. My head fell, there was no way such a thing could exist and even if it did I would never have the courage to buy it. I looked out the bus window my stop was coming up so I got ready to pull the wire that ran behind me that would signal the driver that someone had to get off.

Just as I was about to pull it someone beat me to it. Out of pure reflex I tried to see who it was but I saw no one. I stood up and grabbed onto the bar above me, preparing to leave. The bus jerked to a stop and I began walking not faltering in my steps.

As soon as I got off the bus the wind began whipping around me. I had to push my hair back to keep it out my face. Once the wind calmed down I looked over to my right to check out the person who had got off at my stop. They were already in front of me almost at Control's front door so I couldn't make out their face but the back of them was so similar it made me lose my footing.

A familiar broad back and familiar long brown hair could only be one person. "Neji-nii-san!" said man turned around at my yell, and proved me true. Those same lavender eyes stared back at me, his in surprise and mine in happiness. I ran up to him and hugged him though I knew he hated physical contact I couldn't help myself. I missed him.

He smelled like our home in Kyoto. I smiled into his shoulder. "Hinata-sama." He said as he gently separated himself from me. "Why are you here?" I see he hadn't fixed that attitude of rudeness.

"I, uh, work here…what about you Nii-san? Why are you here in Tokyo?" Maybe he came here to tell me I was to come back to the Hyuuga compound. I glanced up at him but his eyes were avoiding mine and he was…oh my god, Neji-nii-san was actually blushing. I began to bite my lip to keep the laugh from coming out. "Well, uh, you see, um." I couldn't hold it in anymore. A giggle erupted out. He glanced down at me and began to glare.

It was oh so obvious why he was in Tokyo. "Nii-san, you have a date with Ten-ten don't you?" When his blush deepened I didn't even need to hear his answer to know. I gave one last giggle before he began walking ahead of me. "Sorry. Um, did you know that Ten-ten and I went to the same school?"

He opened the door of Control and let me go ahead of him. Always the gentlemen. "Yes, she told me that she met you here and that you were in her history class." He said as though he were reading it straight from a script. His slightly robotic tone bothered me, just a bit.

We just stood there inside of Control; I avoided his eyes and looked around in hope of something that would help me think of what to say. A moment of silence passed between us and I couldn't help but think the words 'Awkward'. "Well, I guess I better go clock in before I'm late." I scampered away without hearing his reply.

I always hated going into the changing room because it was in the basement of this place and basements always gave me the creeps. Especially when they were badly lit and damp looking. Which is exactly how this one looked. Only one way in here and one way out. The lockers were all rusty and had the smell of must and mayonnaise.

However I was always lucky that I was never the only one in the locker room. Today Erika-san in here, chatting away on her cell. I tried to tune her out as I unlocked my locker but I was not successful. "Shut up! No freaking way! ...She can _not _be pregnant, I mean who would get _her_ pregnant?"

She was as rude as ever, always saying the first thing that came up in her head. Though she was pretty and the customers loved her because she was "real", I still disliked her.

I slipped off my skirt and replaced them with the pair of acid wash skinny jeans that had been placed in my school bag last night. Which were paired with the company shirt, which happened to go with anything since it was all black except the logo which was in white.

I headed for the door but not before I heard Erika-san say, "…Someone must have been drunk when they did her." I had to shake my head. It was one thing to gossip but another to say such cruel things. As soon as I got upstairs I went straight to the register and clocked in. As soon as that was done the guy who was working register muttered "Peace" as he left.

* * *

4 hours later.

As I walked home all I could think of was how much I wanted to punch that girl in her face. How dare she just waltzed in to Control an order a Caramel Latte Macchiato with only half the caramel, extra whipped cream and a graham cracker. And then have the audacity to "accidentally" knock it over right after I slid it to her! And try to get a free one!

How Kimura-san found out where I worked was a mystery to me, but that was beside the point. I was furious, the amount of trouble she caused for me, since I had to make it TWICE (Boss said the customer is always right) and I had to clean up the mess. All with a smile on my face. Then once she tasted the coffee she said it tasted weird and she wasn't going to drink it and to instead make her a Latte Macchiato with lots of foam.

I swear she was smirking the entire time and I hate to admit it but the smirk made her look like some devil. The good kind. My hands were balled up at my sides as though I was ready to start a fight at any moment. I was so angry I could almost see red.

I was glaring at the ground as I walked and I was so focused on it I didn't even notice anyone, but I did as soon as I bumped into someone. I had been walking extremely fast because of how angry I was. So I ran into the person so hard and fast that we both fell to the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." I said in a rush all I got was a glare. "Get off."

I got off as fast as I could and I extended my hand out to help him up. He hesitated for a second, as if I was going to snatch my hand away as soon as he put his out. I helped him up with very little trouble.

"So, um, Gaara-san what are you doing out so late?"

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. What can I say? Schools been hard but well here's the latest chapter. Enjoy.


End file.
